Zerbrechlich
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Una banda musical en ascenso, con sus viajes, conciertos, entrevistas y todo lo que ello implica. ¿A quién no le gustaría ser famoso? Eso nos preguntamos todos... los que no lo somos.- Shonen ai, yaoi - RenxHoro y otras.
1. Rückstellung Kapitel

_**N/A:**__ Nada qué hacerle, la inspiración se niega a aparecer donde la necesitan, pero insiste en apretar la teclita de mi (pequeño) cerebro que controla la creación de nuevas historias._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

"… **Lo que son los enamorados: como el vidrio, por todo se trizan."**

Alberto Blest Gana, Martín Rivas (cap. 44)

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

_Según nuestro último chequeo, la semana pasada, la conocida banda juvenil _Ewen_ superó, finalmente, los veinte millones de copias vendidas en…_

_**¡Son mi grupo favorito, me fascinan!**_

Me parece bien que no tengan un estilo definido, eso les da mayor…

_En dos años, han sacado dos CD's. Es como si las ideas nunca se les terminaran, casi como si…_

**¡¡Amamos a Ren!!**

¡Ren, cásate conmigo!

… _**y ese tal Asakura es lo mejor…**_

_¡¡Extra!! ¡Pelea de dos miembros de _Ewen_ en su último concierto en…!_

¿La supuesta pelea? Eso es pura habladuría. Todos saben que Ren Tao nunca haría eso.

**¡… mentira: el mismo Ren declaró, en la entrevista con **_**Music n' Hotness**_**, que Horo es su mejor amigo en todo el mundo!**

_- ¡Señor Asakura, unas palabras para el público sobre el chisme de la disputa entre Tao y Usui!_

_- Este… Jijiji, no se preocupen, nada de eso es cierto. Además, aunque sí hubiese sucedido, esos dos nunca podrían…_

_- ¡¡Yoh, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!!_

_- P-pero Annita…_

_- Señorita Kyouyama, ¿podría…?_

_- Lo lamento, no más comentarios_.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**- No puedo creer las cosas que inventa la gente.**

- Deberías estar acostumbrado, Hoto. Después de todo, para eso les pagan.

**- ¡Es que no es justo! ¿Leíste ésta?:**_"… Aparentemente, Tao ha estado rondando, desde hace tiempo, a Pilika Usui, la hermana de su compañero y la noche del incidente, éste último decidió…"_

- Deja eso.

**- No es como si me importara, Ren. Tienes derecho a hacer lo que quieras, pero ¿por qué tenían que meter a Pilika?**

- En mi opinión, ella debe estar feliz.

**- Sí, cómo no, si los chicos no van a dejar de…**

- ¿A qué te refieres con que tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera? Acaso, ¿estás celoso de alguien?

**- ¿Qué? ¡C-cómo crees! Ése no era el punto, estaba hablando de…**

- ¿De…?

**- De…**

- Jaja, pero no te pongas rojo, Hoto-hoto. Puede haber paparazzis escondidos afuera del _trailer_.

**- Entonces no digas tonterías, Rentado… ¬//¬**

- No es mi culpa si tú te lo tomas enserio.

_**- Por algo debe ser…**_

- ¿Mm?

**- ¿Eh?**

- ¿Dijiste algo?

**- Em… Me preguntaba cómo será el **_**trailer**_** de los otros…**

- Casi igual a éste, supongo.

**- ¿Con una sola cama?**

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo, tarado? ¡Tú fuiste el que eligió "el con más espacio"!

**- ¡Uy, pero qué prepotente! ¡Nadie te está echando la culpa de nada, señor perseguido!**

- Ya me cansé. Muévete y apaga las luces.

**- …**

- …

**- Listo.**

- Te faltó la tuya, genio.

**- …**

- Hoto-hoto.

**- …**

- ¡¡HOTO-HOTO!!

_**- …Sabes que no puedo dormir a oscuras…**_

- … Cierto. Ven.

**- Bueno.**

- ¿Ahora, podemos apagarla?

**- Bueno.**

- Al fin…

El remolque está completamente oscuro y aunque se supone que mañana tenemos que levantarnos a las cinco para tomar un avión, seguimos hablando durante horas, sin cambiar de posición. Por algún motivo, desde que nos separan de a dos para compartir habitación, siempre terminamos durmiendo abrazados. ¿Qué dirían en la tele, si lo supieran?

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

_**Explicación**__: lo primero, luego de la cita, eran diversos trozos de diarios y revistas, además de periodistas y uno que otro fan hablando. Lo segundo, era una conversación entre Ren y Horo, luego de una presentación x, dentro de su trailer (o remolque)._

_¿Les gustaría ver más?_


	2. Freundschaft

**N/A: **_Esto está escrito en Ren's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Freundschaft**

¿Cómo escribir una canción? No sabría darles la respuesta; sin embargo, por algún motivo, siempre se me ha hecho sencillo el hacerlo, como si, determinada la primera frase, el resto de las palabras viniera por sí solo hasta mi mente. Y me parece que el resultado suele ser bastante bueno o al menos, ésa es la idea que los miles de fanáticos, los comentarios de la prensa y los millares de ventas de nuestros discos que se producen cada semana me dan.

Ah, pero disculpen mis modales. Mi nombre es Tao, Ren Tao. Tengo diecisiete años de edad y soy el vocalista y segundo guitarrista de la ahora famosa banda que hace dos años y medio, mis amigos y yo formamos, **Ewen**. Por favor, no se molesten en preguntar lo que significa, no van a obtener respuesta alguna.

Volviendo a lo de las canciones, la mayoría de las que hemos grabado las hemos escrito nosotros, un ochenta por ciento, yo. Esto no me molesta para nada; si a los demás les resulta complicado, no se supone que les exija escribir, ¿correcto? Aunque cuando lo conocí, Horo-horo solía hacerlo con frecuencia.

Hablando de él, el muy flojo acaba de dormirse en su asiento y eso que hace poco no paraba de corretear por todo el avión. Por algún motivo, todavía no se acostumbra a esta clase de transporte, aunque hace mucho que nos la pasamos de vuelo en vuelo. Cosas de Hoto.

Recuerdo cuándo empecé a llamarlo así, fue el mismo día que lo conocí, no teníamos quince años. Yoh Asakura y yo, compañeros de clase desde toda la vida, a penas nos hablábamos y de repente, llegó ése tonto de pelo azul y todo lo cambió. Desde un inicio, adoptamos la costumbre de pelearnos por todo, sin embargo, cada vez descubríamos más cosas en común entre nosotros y pasábamos más tiempo juntos, a veces, también, con Yoh. Nos sorprendimos al saber que cada uno de nosotros tocaba algo distinto: Hoto se la pasaba encerrado en su _garage_, practicando batería (y a veces, guitarreando), Yoh era excelente en el bajo y yo, como les dije, tenía afinidad con las guitarras.

Luego de un tiempo, ya nos habíamos entusiasmado con la idea de tener un grupo - ¿Que de dónde salió la idea? Hasta hoy, lo ignoramos. Pero nos faltaba algo y ése algo lo encontramos en Hao, el hermano gemelo de Yoh. Porque teníamos la voz, las cuerdas y la percusión, sin embargo, Horo no podía multiplicarse y tocar la batería y la guitarra al mismo tiempo y como prefería la primera, Hao Asakura fue como un regalo venido del cielo. O del infierno, en este caso – los que lo conozcan, me entienden.

Empezamos a practicar a diario, incluso, hubo veces en que la inspiración nos venía en horario de clases y nos las ingeniábamos para escapar del colegio, en el cual ya teníamos nuestra fama y aprovechábamos los eventos para publicitarnos. Fue, precisamente, en uno de esos eventos escolares, cuando nos descubrieron. Si debemos dar las gracias a alguien, es a Manta, hijo de Mokuba Oyamada, dueño de la Disquera **Oyamada&Diethel Asociados**. ¿Cómo los convencimos? Bastaron dos canciones y un chiste de Hoto-hoto, para convencerlos de que éramos – y somos- genuinos, como ningún otro grupo.

Sí, las canciones con las cuales nos fue posible acceder al mundo de la farándula, también, son mías. En varias entrevistas me han preguntado qué o quién me inspira; si se imaginan que son las chicas, lamentablemente, les diré que en parte sí. En parte, porque un músico de verdad no se limita a canciones de amor y besos; yo escribo sobre la vida, la muerte y lo que hay dentro de ellas y normalmente, una canción es buena si te sale de corrido.

¿Que si tengo una musa?

Cielos, no quisiera ofender a nadie, pero ésa es la cosa más estúpida que hay. Si mi escritura dependiera de una chica en especial, seguramente ya habríamos desaparecido del mapa. Ahora que lo pienso, normalmente soy más creativo cuando estoy con la banda o con Horo solamente. Supongo que mis amigos son la mayor parte de mi vida y por eso, las ideas me llegan mejor estando con ellos.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación: **

Freundschaft _(alemán_) Amistad.

_El título será traducido más tarde, aunque tienen toda la libertad del mundo de buscarlo en Google xD_

**Agradecimientos a:**

_Lady Tao_

_k-chaz_

_N4t5u0_

_Hyouka Kumori_

_Nos vemos_ n.n


	3. Geheimnisse

**N/A: **_Esto está escrito en Horo's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Geheimnisse**

- Sí, nos vemos dentro de poco… Adiós.

Al cortar, siento un nudo en la garganta y lo disimulo rascándome detrás de la cabeza. "Dentro de _poco_", en realidad, significa "dentro de _más de un mes_" y aunque no m guste mucho aceptarlo, extraño a mi familia, sobre todo a mi hermana Pilika.

Por cierto, me llamo Horokeu Usui, más conocido como Horo-horo. Soy el baterista de **Ewen** y algunas veces, ayudo con la guitarra. Pero no voy a aburrirlos con la historia de nuestra banda y todo eso, para eso está el aguafiestas de Ren.

Cuando conocí a Ren, creí que no podía existir alguien más antipático que él sobre la Tierra y bueno, siendo sinceros, talvez todavía lo pienso, jeje. Sólo que ahora ya me agrada, porque logré conocerlo mejor con el tiempo y aunque a muchas personas – está bien, a todos los demás… - les extrañe, nos entendemos. De alguna manera, si bien somos los más problemáticos del grupo – exceptuando a Hao, cuando le da por molestar a medio mundo-, cuando las cosas son en serio, siempre apoyamos al otro.

Es difícil de explicar, pero pondré el ejemplo de nuestra actual gira. ¿Sabían que no pensaban permitirnos contactar con nadie, la mayor parte del tiempo? En la conferencia, no quise decir nada, porque nadie se estaba oponiendo y yo no quería ser el que causara inconvenientes; sin embargo, cuando iba a cerrarse el tema, Ren dijo que si no se nos permitía al menos una llamada a nuestras casas a la semana, él no iba a participar en nada.

Los de la disquera terminaron por aceptar, ya que no les costaba nada, pero los miembros de la banda sabemos que Ren no tiene mucho apego con su familia – a parte de su hermana, que actualmente se encuentra en Nueva York, por lo que de todos modos no podría comunicarse con ella desde donde estemos. De algún modo, como no existe un motivo concreto por el cuál él querría llamar a su casa, le estoy muy agradecido por lo que hizo, aún si Ren no me ha dicho, en ningún momento, que fue por mí… Digo, por nosotros. Supongo que el tema quedará sin tocar.

Hablando de ello, acabamos de llegar al hotel y como ya es costumbre, nos separaron de a dos para compartir la habitación: Yoh y Hao, Ren y yo. No le digan a nadie, pero no me gustaría que un día de estos, los Asakura se pelearan y tuviésemos que cambiar la repartición de piezas. Creo que no sería tan divertido compartirla con Yoh, porque nunca se enoja por nada y entonces no puedo pelear con él como lo hago con Ren. Y Hao… bueno, no quiero que me tomen a mal, pero a veces me asusta un poco; digamos que es más liberal de lo que yo preferiría. De hecho, la sola idea de dormir con él como duermo con Ren me da escalofríos. Afortunadamente, me parece que a Ren tampoco le atrae la idea, porque cada vez que nos proponen un cambio, los manda al infierno. Ren mandando a alguien al infierno es algo tan común, para nosotros, como tomar desayuno. Me pregunto qué le verán todas esas fanáticas desquiciadas…

Aunque por ese lado, no tengo de qué quejarme. Estoy seguro de que Ren es más exitoso del grupo, en ese ámbito o por último, Hao. Incluso, creo que si Yoh no ignorara a todo el mundo por estar pendiente de Anna – nuestra manager-, él también se ganaría su buena fama. Eso sí, seguro que yo soy el menos popular; nunca me ha ido muy bien con las chicas, más que nada porque aunque normalmente soy muy abierto, suelo cohibirme cuando estoy con ellas. Pero no me quejo, como indiqué antes, pues también tengo mi grupo de admiradoras.

Los chicos insisten en que leer las cartas que nos envían es una pérdida de tiempo, porque en el fondo nunca vamos a conocer a esas personas y quizá son pedófilos encubiertos o algo por el estilo. Recuerdo cuando hice una lista con toda la gente que me había escrito y cuando la prensa nos fue a ver, empecé a agradecerles uno por uno, diciendo sus países y todo, para que cada uno de ellos quedara feliz. Hao e Yoh sólo se rieron – bien, carcajearon hasta quedar tirados en el suelo… - y Ren, contrariamente a ellos, me arrebató mi papel y comenzó a regañarme en plena entrevista. Habría sido vergonzoso, pero su monólogo se convirtió en una discusión por parte de ambos y la discusión, a su vez, terminó en risas por parte de todos. Al día siguiente, las personas del canal que nos había visitado nos enviaron muchos regalos en agradecimiento, porque al parecer tuvieron un _raiting_ de más del cincuenta por ciento.

- ¡Hao, ¿vienes a almorzar?! – siempre me mandan por él, puesto que con Ren la cosa terminaría en malos términos y a Yoh, Hao nunca le hace caso.

No me responde, así que entro a la pieza, esperando que los otros dos no se coman todo mientras "nos esperan". Seguramente, Ren va a guardarme algo…

- ¿Hao? – para la sorpresa de… ehm, nadie, la alcoba está hecha un verdadero chiquero. ¿Así de desordenada está la nuestra?

Busco por todos lados y como lo único que me falta es el baño, me acerco y toco la puerta, de miedo a entrar y encontrármelo en medio de una fiesta privada con alguna mucama o fanática infiltrada o peor aún, en medio de una ducha…

- …

- Qué raro.- ¿Dónde estará? Pensando que tal vez bajó por un lado distinto a por donde yo subí a buscarlo, decido entrar a tomar algo de agua del grifo. Podría esperar e ir al comedor, pero eso es lo que Ren haría.

- ¡Oye!

- Oh, perd…- Veo el polvo blanco que Hao sostiene con las manos y mi voz se corta.

Con razón no abría…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación: **

Geheimnisse _(alemán_) Secretos.

_Sí…, Hao estaba inhalando cocaína :P_

**Agradecimientos a:**

_Lady Tao_

_k-chaz_

_Kiky-Usui_

_Hyouka Kumori_

_isa-yop_

_Nos vemos ¡y espero que les haya gustado!_ n.n


	4. Sie

**N/A: **_Esto está escrito en Yoh's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Sie**

Hao y Horo-horo acaban de llegar; Ren y yo recién pedimos la comida.

- Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia.- Jijiji, Ren siempre tan sarcástico. Aunque dudo que diga ese tipo de cosas para divertir a los demás, no puedo evitar encontrarlo chistoso.

- Sí, de nada, chino.- Hao se sienta a mi lado y Horo, junto a Ren y poco después llega nuestro almuerzo.

Cada vez que nos toca quedarnos en hoteles como éste, aprovechamos para comer nuestros platos favoritos: Ren pide comida china, Horo, tamales o burritos, cuando hay y Hao y yo solemos tener siempre los mismos antojos y terminamos comiendo lo mismo la mayoría de las veces. Cosas de gemelos, dice la gente.

Llevamos unas cuantas semanas viajando y he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos en todas partes; lo mejor de todo, sin embrago, es que Annita y yo empezamos a conversar bastante.

Anna Kyouyama ha sido nuestra manager desde casi el inicio de nuestra carrera y nunca nos ha defraudado. Además de ser una excelente profesional – no sólo yo lo creo; todos los medios la alaban cada vez que es mencionada-, es muy bonita y sensata y lo más curioso es que no parece estar al tanto de todas sus grandes cualidades, sino que sólo de su eficiencia. Jiji, por eso le digo que es adicta al trabajo y normalmente, ella me responde que un vago como yo no podría pensar de otra manera.

Ahora, cada vez que hay un cambio o que nos llegan nuevas propuestas de publicidad y esas cosas, Annita me consulta a mí y creo que esos momentos, cuando me dice que lo discutamos y vamos a la cafetería del hotel donde nos hospedamos o bien, a algún café cercano, son los que más he disfrutado de nuestra gira.

Muchos la comparan con Ren, porque ambos son serios, relativamente responsables e introvertidos y antes de empezar este viaje, yo estaba seguro de que sería él quien se encargaría de hablar con ella sobre todo y debo admitir que algo de esa idea no me gustaba mucho… Sin embargo, como son tan parecidos, muchas veces el ambiente se vuelve tenso, sobre todo si llegan a un desacuerdo y los demás nos la pasamos asustados ante la posibilidad de que sus caracteres terminen chocando.

Con Hao es así: inician y finalizan sus diálogos gritando, más que nada porque mi hermanito suele salirse del tema y más de una vez la ha invitado a salir y quizá qué otras cosas que a Anna suelen desagradarle lo suficiente como para alzar la voz y mandarlo al infierno (es que suele ser violenta cuando se enoja, jijiji).

Horo, por su parte, me he dado cuenta que evita quedarse en la misma habitación que ella cuando no hay nadie más; me da la idea de que le tiene un poco de miedo, porque incluso cuando ella lo busca específicamente a él – como para la publicidad de los helados que filmó el año pasado, ¡que por cierto me pareció genial!-, se escabulle y esconde en los rincones más apartados del hotel o se infiltra en los _trailers_ del equipo de la Disquera y recuerdo que una vez, sin querer, se metió en la casa rodante de una familia común y corriente, justo cuando la dueña de casa estaba saliendo de la ducha. Fuera del escándalo que hizo la prensa, lo peor fue la reacción de Ren; creo que le molestó bastante el incidente, aunque no estoy muy seguro de por qué. Afortunadamente, eso ya pasó.

Volviendo al tema – me disculpo por desviarme, creo que es cierto lo que dicen los chicos sobre mi facilidad para irme por las ramas, jijiji-, Ren y Anna chocan a veces, Hao es demasiado… Hao, para conversar tranquilamente con ella y Horo le teme (espero que no sepa que lo dije), por lo que acabamos por habituarnos a que sea yo quien se encarga de hablar con ella.

- Annita me dijo que hoy a las ocho iremos a conocer el estadio y a ensayar y que hasta entonces, teníamos la tarde libre.

- ¡Eso eeees! – Hao llora de felicidad y Ren murmura que qué bien, pero Horo sólo mira el vacío.

- ¿Hoto-hoto?

- ¿Mm? – deben haber sido ideas mías, porque ahora ya está como siempre, sonriente.

- Tenemos la tarde libre, Hoto; alégrate de una vez.

- ¿¡Enserio!? – le respondo que sí y Horo se une a Hao.

Poco después, ambos inician una competencia de quién come más, mientras yo me río por sus caras tan graciosas y Ren le advierte a Horo que no piensa aguantar sus chillidos de niña cuando termine enfermo. Justo cuando nos levantamos, Annita llega y me anuncia que tiene una oferta de parte de una marca de ropa y que me informará de los detalles mientras le invito el almuerzo. Asiento feliz y los chicos se despiden y van a aprovechar su tiempo libre.

Aunque no sé qué podría ser mejor que pasarlo con nuestra linda manager.

Ah, jijiji, por cierto, me llamo Yoh Asakura y toco el bajo en el grupo **Ewen**…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación: **

Sie _(alemán_) Ella.

_Y eso xD No veo qué podría confundir en este capítulo… :3_

**Agradecimientos a:**

_¡Toda/os los que leyeron, of course n0n! _

_Creo que en uno o dos capis empiezan los problemas_

_- digamos que en el estadio xD._

_¡Nos vemos! _n.n


	5. Ruhm

**N/A: **_Esto está escrito en Hao's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Ruhm**

- ¡Muchas gracias!

- Las veo luego.- ante mis palabras, las dos chicas se voltean a mirarnos, incrédulas, para luego sonreírse, mirarnos de nuevo y finalmente, seguir su carrera hacia el interior del hotel.

- Qué simpáticas.- comenta Horo, viéndolas irse.

Es algo a lo que uno se acostumbra: incluso el mismo personal con el que trabajamos y convivimos (como en este caso), puede llegar a pedirnos autógrafos y esas cosas. Al chino no le gusta mucho, dice que es falto de ética y profesionalismo y una serie de otras bobadas que sólo los malhumorados como él podrían pensar; a mí nunca me ha molestado el hecho de que a donde vayamos, haya al menos un par de fanáticos. Por otro lado, las camareras que acaban de irse no estaban nada mal…

¿Adivinaron? Les habla Asakura Hao; sí, ese chico apuesto que toca guitarra en **Ewen**. Un placer.

- Eh… ¿Qué querías? – me pregunta Hoto-hoto, aunque la respuesta es obvia. Bueno, al pobre no le gustan los silencios y no lo culpo, en eso nos parecemos.

- Tranquilo, Hoto, no creo que Ren se vaya a morir si demoras dos minutos más.- bromeo. Vaya, sí que es rápido, el efecto. ¿Cuánto era que me quedaba…?

- ¡Es Horo y no digas idioteces! ¬¬ - Mmm, supongo que después veré eso.

- Mira, basta de formalidades, azul. Me viste inhalando y como tú, yo y el resto de los mortales cuerdos sabemos, eso está maaal… – en vez de sonreír por el tono de idiota con el cual pronuncio lo último, el Hoto me observa medio acomplejado.

Bueno, es que eso es lo que nos diferencia: ambos podemos ser las almas de la fiesta, pero él aborrece todo lo que implica delito o infracción… por lo menos, legalmente hablando, porque no me alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contar cuántas veces nos castigaron en el colegio el año pasado, jo.

- ¿Desde cuándo…? - ¿ni siquiera se atreve a pronunciar la palabra? Me estás decepcionando, Horokeu.

- No te preocupes, no soy adicto ni nada; sólo me gusta experimentar y relajarme de vez en cuando. Soy músico, es normal, ¿sabías?

Sigue un corto diálogo en el cual, tiernamente, Hoto me pide que tenga cuidado y yo le aseguro que no soy cocainómano y que si abre la boca lo voy a violar cuando esté durmiendo; luego, va al patio del recinto, donde Ren debe estarlo esperando con su cara de _detesto esperar y hoy odiaré al mundo porque tuve que hacerlo_ y yo me dirijo a la pieza Asakura, preguntándome en qué perderé el tiempo hasta las ocho. Iría donde Yoh, pero debe estar con su amada y no quisiera estropearle el momento – como ayer- y no me apetece colarme en la cita encubierta de el otro par. Aprecio mi lujosa vida, gracias.

Recuerdo cuando me pidieron que fuera su guitarrista… Es un buen recuerdo, claro; lo que sucede es que no me lo esperaba y ya qué, aunque nunca se los he dicho, me alegré. Pero detesto las cursilerías así que cambiemos el tema.

Mejor volver a la pieza…

_**Número dos:**__** HAO ASAKURA, el joven guitarrista del grupo Ewen. Si buscas a alguien con adrenalina, éste es el chico para ti. Sin ser fanático del romance, Hao puede hacer que el ambiente sea perfecto con una simple sonrisa y si se lo pides, tocará encantado una melodía en guitarra para ti. ¿Qué más puede pedir una chica?**_

Ese recorte es del primer artículo donde fui mencionado de manera independiente – cosa curiosa, es de una revista para chicas. Se trata del Top 5 de chicos lindos o algo por el estilo, obviamente, de entre los famosos. La hermana de Hoto me lo mostró, hace año y medio, toda emocionada y la muy agrandada me pidió una cita. Bah, igual acepté, para celebrar, aunque los demás también fueron, porque "no confiaban en mí". Dios santo, ¿Qué podía hacerle? ¿Darle un beso en la frente sin permiso?

- Disculpa… - la voz que a mí se dirige es sorpresivamente masculina. ¿Seré tan irresistible como para hacer a los tíos de su sexualidad? Jaja, cielos, ya no sé si sentirme halagado o asustarme.

- Dime.- y al voltearme, me encuentro con nada más ni nada menos que Nichrome, el skater.

- Hao, ¿no? Soy Nichrome. Debes estar harto de esto y créeme que nadie te entiende mejor que yo, pero… Jaja, la verdad quería decirte que tu grupo es lo mejor.

- Gracias... Oye, eres mi ídolo.- sean buenos y juren que no le van a contar a nadie que dije eso, ¿bien? (¡No jodan, es Nichrome!)

- Jajaja, ¿¡Enserio?! Pues me halagas, Hao. ¿Sabes? Tengo tres horas libres antes de volver a entrenar y como te vi hace poco abajo y supongo que te estarás quedando aquí, quería saber si tendrías ganas de matar el rato. Parece que en la planta baja hay un cine.

- Me leíste la mente, amigo.

Si a algo soy adicto, es a la fama.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación: **

Ruhm _(alemán_) Fama.

_Para las mentes yaoitizantes (como la mía -.-U): no se ilusionen, nada de yaoi entre estos dos xD_

_Para quienes están esperando el RenxHoro, me disculpo por desviarme como Yoh, pero es un grupo musical, no un dúo que se acuesta ¬¬ ¡Necesitan tiempo! _


	6. Netter Moment

**N/A: **_Ren's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Netter Moment**

- No gracias, las que le pedí me gustan.

- Verás, estas son nuevas y por su compra, llevas gratis un…

- Dale a mi amigo sus baquetas, si eres tan amable.

No se hable más, el encargado de la tienda le pasa a Horo los benditos palos de madera que ha estado pidiéndole durante los últimos veinte minutos y finalmente, nos vamos (no sin antes darle un autógrafo, a petición de él).

Uno se encariña con las marcas, es típico. Horo lleva usando las mismas baquetas desde nuestro primer concierto, pero para practicar, no diferencia entre palillos y termómetros. Por mi parte, supongo que tampoco puedo criticarlo mucho, ya que las únicas cuerdas para guitarra que me gustan son las **Iron Maiden**. Tal vez más adelante les cuente por qué esto es una ironía.

- Bienvenidos. No se preocupen, aquí se analiza muy bien a la gente que entra.

Gracias a Dios, llegamos a uno de esos centros comerciales donde podrías ser el mismo Jesús y nadie se acerca a hablarte por eso. Los guardaespaldas deciden darnos nuestro metro cuadrado de libertad y van a vagar por las cercanías.

- Oye, Ren, ¿Seguro no podemos llegar antes del veinte?

- Yo ni siquiera controlo eso, Hoto, pero ya dijeron que entonces vamos a estar en Paris.

Horo-horo suspira y lo siento un poco por él; si a mí me importara el cumpleaños de mi madre, posiblemente también querría pasarlo a su lado y no en Francia, tocando para gente que ni conozco. Quizá más tarde hable con Anna sobre esto.

- Oye, ¿Qué quería Hao?

- No, nada.- no me gusta que me mientan, es cierto, pero cuando se trata de Hoto-hoto, detesto que lo haga. Más que nada, porque sabe que nunca le voy a creer si pone esa cara de pecador.

- Bien, yo le pregunto.

Sin que nos demos cuenta, la tarde se nos va y ya son las siete. En todo este rato, dimos varias vueltas al lugar y hasta pudimos tomarnos un helado sin que nadie nos preguntara si éramos nosotros o nos pidiera un hijo. Si es que tienen un libro de notas o algo así, voy a decirle a Horo que ponga esto y una felicitación; a ese tonto le encanta hacer feliz a la gente.

- ¡¡MIRA, UN **DUNKIN DONUTS**!!

- ¡¡Demonios, no estoy sordo, pedazo de estúpido!!

Ojalá en todos nuestros paraderos hubiesen sitios tan tranquilos; aunque no voy a decírselo a ese gritón, una de las cosas que más me han gustado de la gira han sido estos paseos en las tardes libres… Lástima que casi nunca tengamos una.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación: **

Setter Moment _(alemán_) Momento Agradable.


	7. Enthaltsamkeit

**N/A: **_Horo's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Enthaltsamkeit**

Miro mis baquetas nuevas, preguntándome qué tan buenas resultarán. Dentro de poco, durante el ensayo, lo sabré.

Ren y yo salimos del edificio peleando porque según él, soy un escandaloso y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de lo mucho que grito. ¿Quién se cree? ¡¡Yo casi nunca grito!!

- Chillas como si tuvieras el síndrome de la abstinencia o algo así.- se burla, cuando ya hemos llegado al hotel y nos disponemos a buscar nuestras cosas y a mi pesar, viene a mi mente la imagen de Hao inhalando cocaína en el baño de su pieza.

¿Desde cuándo lo hará? ¿Qué habrían pasado si en vez de mí, hubiese ido a buscarlo Yoh o Ren? ¿O Anna? ¿Qué sucedería si…?

- No te quedes allí parado, tenemos ensayo en media hora, Hoto.

- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! Cielos, eres peor que mi hermana, Rent… ¡Ah!

Para mi mala fortuna, no termino de pronunciar su apodo y en vez de eso, caigo pesadamente de la silla sobre la cual me había subido para sacar mi chaleco de la suerte –después de todo, es nuestro primer ensayo esta semana. Todo porque el pesado de Ren dejó sobre dicha silla sus estúpidos _jeans_… ¡Podría apostar que lo hizo con mala intención!

- Jajaja, ¿decías algo?

Molesto como estoy, decido no responderle y por motivos del destino, tampoco me muevo. Ren, que se encontraba a punto de abrir la puerta – porque él siempre está listo al instante, no sé cómo-, camina hacia donde estoy y se arrodilla delante de mi cabeza. Como acabé boca arriba, lo veo fácilmente y sin necesidad de cambiar de posición.

- Cierra la boca.

- Mejor hazlo tú, bocón.

Quiero replicar, pero justo entonces, se inclina sobre mí, lo suficiente como para que nuestros rostros queden frente a frente. Es algo raro, porque estamos al revés, pero aún así no puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, como siempre que acerca sus labios a los míos de esa manera.

No, no es la primera vez (aunque esto no quiere decir que mi reacción inicial haya variado…). Desde hace un tiempo él lo hace, de improviso, por ejemplo, cuando estamos echados en la cama: normalmente yo estoy escuchando música con I-POD y de un momento a otro, se acomoda sobre mí, aproxima sus labios y dialogamos de esa manera, sin separarnos, pero sin llegar a besarnos.

- Deja de perder el tiempo, es tarde.

- Ya lo sé. No es mi culpa haberme caído.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Ren al fin se pone de pie y yo hago lo mismo, sintiendo las mejillas calientes y preguntándome cómo lo hace él para estar igual que siempre…

A veces, ante esa indiferencia, pienso que sólo hace estas cosas porque se aburre, después de todo, actualmente no tiene novia y como nos la pasamos de oriente en occidente, de norte a sur, podría ser su única forma de entretención. Y no me gusta admitirlo, porque los dos somos casi igual de orgullosos… pero me duele un poco esa idea.

Pero es estúpido. ¿Por qué debería afectarme?

En otras ocasiones, tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por no romper el milímetro que nos distancia y cuando el momento ha pasado, me dan ganas de auto-golpearme por ello. Bastante tonto, ¿eh?

Supongo que a fin de cuentas, tal vez sí sufro del síndrome de la abstinencia.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación: **

Enthaltsamkeit _ (alemán_) Abstinencia.


	8. Amidamaru

**N/A: **_Yoh's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Amidamaru**

La tarde se pasa volando y cuando me doy cuenta, son las siete y media y los demás ya están listos para ir a ensayar.

- ¡Anda por tus cosas y te quiero aquí en cinco minutos! ¡Dios, ahora se supone que controle todo lo que…!

Annita se había ido a las seis y acaba de volver, justo cuando Ren me gritaba algo bastante parecido a lo de ella…

Subo hasta la habitación que Hao y yo compartimos, mientras éste último cuenta a los demás sobre su encuentro con Nichrome (¡quién lo diría, jijiji!). Tomo a Amidamaru – así bauticé a mi bajo… Horo dice que parezco retardado llamando a un instrumento musical por su nombre, pero él le habla a las plantas, así que, ¿qué puede saber?- y sin querer o siquiera, darme cuenta, sonrío lánguidamente.

¿Se dieron cuenta? Me dijo _te quiero_, jijiji…

Enseguida, bajo (con Amidamaru ya en su funda, claro) y el **Combi Sorento** ya nos está esperando. Me parece gracioso que los demás hagan tanto alboroto cuando nos transportamos en él, ¡A mí me parece sólo un auto más!

De niño, siempre quise hacer música. No me importaba mucho con qué, sólo deseaba hacer música y listo; sin embargo, cuando fui lo suficientemente grande como para intentarlo, descubrí que no era tan fácil. A Hao y a mí, nuestros padres no inscribieron en distintos talleres: guitarra, percusión, piano, flauta…

En los dos primeros, Hao disfrutó mucho y sobre todo en el de guitarra, brilló entre todos los demás niños. Los dos últimos, por otro lado, fueron desastrosos… jiji, creo que nadie lamenta que ni a mi hermanito ni a mí nos haya apasionado el piano o la flauta.

Cuando cumplí trece años, ya había pasado por más de cinco tipos de instrumento distintos y para ninguno de ellos había servido. Ése día, mis padres le dieron a Hao su guitarra eléctrica y a mí, como no sabían lo que quería, me ofrecieron escoger lo que más me gustara en el centro comercial. Pasamos por todas las tiendas imaginables, pero nada me convencía lo suficiente como para elegirlo y eso es bastante curioso, porque siempre he sido muy fácil de conformar. Creo que pudieron haberme dado, sin necesidad de tanto lío, una naranja y yo me habría dado por satisfecho, jijiji…

Ya era tarde y a Hao se le ocurrió ir a un local de música a comprar cuerdas de repuesto y algunas uñetas y como papá y mamá estaban ocupados en no sé qué cosa, decidí ir con él. Entré y lo primero que vi fue un bajo plateado oscuro. Era Amidamaru.

- Y a ti, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- ¿Mm? – me vuelvo hacia Horo, que me observa con el ceño fruncido.

- Sonríes como tarado, Yoh.- luego, empieza a reírse y me abraza por los hombros, mientras entreabre, exactamente como Ren suele decirle que no lo haga (mmm, creo que mencionó algo sobre acoso y privacidad), la ventana del auto.

Si me pongo a pensarlo bien, podría decir que a los demás les pasa con Amidamaru lo que a mí me ocurre con el **Combi Sorento**: ellos no le ven nada particularmente especial, como yo lo hago… pero la diferencia, es que hay muchos autos iguales en el mundo y sólo un bajo como el mío.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Combi Sorento: _es un modelo muuuy cool e.e_

_Perfecto para la ocasión xD busqué bastante antes de encontrarlo_

_Si alguien me puede decir cómo se llaman esos autos que usan las celebridades,_

_Le estaré agradecida n.nU_

_¡Nos vemos y gracias!_


	9. Klugheit

**N/A: **_Hao's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Klugheit**

Me pregunto lo que diría mi hermano si supiera que es Marco, el mismo agente que trabaja con nosotros desde hace dos años, el que me vende la droga. Lo cierto es que esa duda es constante, siempre está presente. Todo el tiempo, a cada momento, desde que inhalé por primera vez.

Me acuerdo de lo que pasó hoy y miro al Hoto, que ríe con Yoh, mientras Ren y Anna (ella va adelante y se volvió hacia atrás sólo para verlo mejor mientras le grita) discuten sobre un servicio para fans o algo por el estilo. La verdad, esas cosas no me interesan mucho (para nada, jo), así que no me molesto en poner atención a lo que dicen.

- Ya llegamos.

Bajamos y entramos a un estadio magnífico, donde será nuestro primer ensayo en algo de tiempo. Las paredes de uno de los corredores son espejos y me recuerdan al espejo donde me contemplé, en el baño del trailer de Marco, el día en que comenzamos nuestro _negocio_.

Jaja, no puedo evitar sonreír, sin quererlo ni nada, al pensar que, rayos, el muy bastardo debe ser millonario con todo lo que ha vendido y vende. No es que tenga nada en contra de él; de hecho, hasta podría decirse que admiro su ingenio.

…Seh, Marco es un cabrón inteligente.

- Pasen por aquí, por favor. En este lugar pueden dejar sus cosas…

Como de costumbre, nos designan un par de acomodadoras con facha de súper modelos. ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Así es la vida: quiera o no quiera, siempre hay a lo menos una chica linda cerca de mí.

- Gracias, preciosa.

- ¡De nada! – las dos me sonríen, mientras Ren y mi hermano entran y Horo les chilla a los tipos que transportan su batería que tengan más cuidado.

- Nos vemos después, ¿sí? – lo típico: grititos contenidos y más sonrisas. Y lo mejor: la pelirroja de labios gruesos, entregándome un lápiz, me pide que le firme la muñequera y una cosa lleva a la otra y ya nos volvimos amigos.

Marco puede ser listo, pero a mí no me gana.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Klugheit _(alemán)_ Inteligencia

_No fue el mejor capi, pero es como metafórico: _

_Hao es inteligente y Marco, o sea la droga, no le gana. ;)_


	10. Unklug

**N/A: **_Ren's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Unklug**

_**- Hola-a-a-a-.**_

Estúpido micrófono, llevan media hora configurándolo y mi voz sigue escuchándose como si hablara desde una nave espacial. Supongo que son gajes del oficio, no siempre obtenemos los mejores equipos de audio y normalmente, toma su tiempo arreglar eso. Por suerte, nuestra manager no es otra que Anna.

- ¿… no le parece que es lo justo? Si quieren un concierto que va a beneficiarlos a ustedes más que a nadie, por lo menos podrían facilitarnos material de calidad.

- Sí, tiene razón, señorita Kyouyama. Veré que lo arreglen. Disculpe.

El encargado se va velozmente y nos avisan que tendremos que esperar unos cuantos minutos más. Hao, sentado en uno de los amplificadores que no están malos, mientras hace punteo, vuelve a relatarnos sobre la estupenda tarde que pasó con su nuevo amigo Nichrome, el skater (como él mismo lo llama cada vez que lo menciona).

- Tengo hambre… - avisa Hoto, luego de darle lo que yo llamaría una paliza, con sus nuevas baquetas, a la batería. Al parecer al bobo le gustaron.

Voy donde se encuentra, mientras las acomodadoras que nos recibieron se le pegan a Hao y Anna le ordena a Yoh, vanamente, que pare de seguirla y la deje trabajar.

Y vaya que trabaja. ¿Saben qué fue lo que me dijo en el auto? Me habló sobre algo llamado** Fan Service**, palabra que nunca en mi vida había oído, por cierto. Según parece, en Japón, nos han hecho varias propuestas sobre eso y en opinión de Anna, traería grandes ganancias. Ja, en sus sueños. No necesitamos montajes extraños (eso fue lo que le respondí) para tener público, sólo talento. Y eso nos sobra.

_No me levantes la voz, pedazo de holgazán. Además, no sé de qué te quejas, si todas te querrían ver con el tonto de pelo azul._

- Me aburro, Ren. ¿Vamos a conocer el estadio?

- Bien.

- D-disculpa… - llaman antes de salir. Es una de las chicas de antes. La otra, hipnotizada, mira a Hao tocar la guitarra.

- … - me vuelvo y espero a que hable, pero aparentemente la voz no le sale.

- ¡Hola! – Horo-horo, que iba delante de mí, se asoma tras mi hombro y le sonríe. Ella se sonroja (más).- ¿Hace mucho que trabajas aquí? Es un sitio genial.

- Llevo… unas cuantas semanas…

- ¡Anda, pregúntales! – le anima la otra, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por tener al hermano de Yoh para ella sola.

A propósito, ¿dónde estará él…?

- Bueno… es que tengo toda su discografía… y nunca han dicho…

- ¿Qué cosa? – Hoto-tonto la trata con amabilidad, como siempre y realmente no sé por qué, pero eso me irrita.

- Nunca han dicho por qué se llaman **Ewen**... – termina de decir, para luego observarnos alternativamente, como si fuera nuestra obligación responderle.

¿Qué? No nos ha preguntado nada, ¿o sí?

Horo me mira y sonrío: siempre lo hace cuando el tema sale a flote, desde la primera vez que se hizo alusión al nombre de nuestra banda, en un programa al que nos invitaron antes de nuestro primer concierto.

Es tonto, pero de todos los que conozco – incluyendo a Hao y a Yoh-, él es el único que nunca me ha preguntado qué quiere decir **Ewen**. Bueno, podría decirse que si no se lo he dicho a nadie, entonces él ha de deducir que no sería la excepción… Pero, por eso, es tonto: yo mismo le dije que cuando me lo pidiera, iba a decírselo.

- No, no sale.- por suerte, no se siente mal por mis palabras, por estar muy ocupada contemplándonos de manera fija. E incómoda.

Me vuelvo hacia Horo, que sigue detrás de mí y por esto, nuestras caras casi se rozan. Me acuerdo del aire tibio que exhala, cada vez que terminamos así.

- Vamos.

Lo tiro del chaleco para que reaccione y haga caso y cuando ya vamos por el primer corredor, él se pone a hablar de lo buena que salió su compra y comienza a imitar algunas de sus composiciones. Da un saltito y rodea mis hombros con su brazo, sin dejar de hacer sonidos de percusión.

¿Él y yo? Eso es lo más tonto de todo…

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Unklug _(alemán)_ Tonto.

_Fan Service/Fanservice/FANSERVICE:__Elementos visuales sin peso que utilizan las bandas para divertimento de sus fans.  
_  
_Fanservice de Orientación Sexual:__ Creado con el objetivo de divertir y atraer al público femenino, movilizadas por la idea que la representación que sucede arriba del escenario es una clara invitación del músico a __espiar__, y porque no, confirmar la fantasía sobre lo que sucede debajo del escenario. __Lo que toda fan desea, una relación YAOI._

**NOTA ****MUY IMPORTANTE****: Necesito saber qué piensan sobre las canciones de la banda: ¿Les molesta si son originales? Please, responder.**


	11. Traurig

**N/A: **_Horo's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Traurig**

…_Let your blood flow_

_It's beautiful and slow_

_Think about your sins…_

_The floor is cold as snow._

Ren termina de cantar, hago mi última percusión y luego, como corresponde, el solo de Yoh y Hao. Uno de mis favoritos.

- ¡Bravo! – los residentes aplauden, mientras Anna hace un acuerdo con el encargado sobre algo relacionado al concierto.

- …

Está allí. Justo cuando íbamos saliendo, nos topamos con Jeanne Law, aspirante a actriz, hija del dueño de las industrias **Iron Maiden** y ex novia de Ren.

Lo miro: de pie, en medio del escenario, la está observando y de pronto, sus ojos se posan en mí. Le sonrío, aunque no estoy feliz y me levanto de mi asiento para ir donde los chicos. Hace frío.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? – inquiere Yoh, refiriéndose a _ella_, luego de bostezar. Es bastante tarde y como siempre, luego de una práctica, estamos todos cansados.

- Seguramente querrá volver.- dice Hao, sólo por hablar y se va a afinar sus cuerdas. Yoh se ríe y me pregunta que si vamos por algo de comer. No, ya no tengo hambre, le respondo. Mejor anda con Anna.

Sin querer, observo a Ren otra vez y me doy cuenta de que ya se acercó a hablar con Jeanne. Luego de que rompieran, él me dijo que le daba igual volverla a ver o no y yo creí, sólo con esas palabras, que no íbamos a encontrarnos con ella nunca más y que si lo hacíamos, él iba a ignorarla. Pero, en el fondo, creo que parte de mí siempre supo que no sería así.

Jeanne fue la primera novia de Ren, la conocimos en un evento. No sé cómo fue la cosa entre ellos, porque a Ren no le gusta ventilar sus asuntos, así que me abstuve de preguntarle nada; aunque soy muy curioso.

De lo que no tengo duda alguna, es del hecho de que ella fue – es, tal vez- muy importante para él, porque logró lo que muy pocos consiguen: hacer que Ren demostrara que siente. No se equivoquen, no es que él haya llorado por ella ni nada parecido…

La verdad, sería difícil explicarlo.

Lo que no es difícil de explicar, es el hecho de que lo más probable es que a él, Jeanne todavía le guste. Si no, ¿por qué hablarle, después de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos?

Ren ha tenido varias novias, todas lindas, listas, especiales. Todas como él.

Yo, en cambio, nunca he tenido una simple cita. Lo más cercano a una declaración que he vivido han sido las cartas de las fans.

Así que, si no fuésemos famosos; si nunca lo hubiésemos sido… posiblemente, ninguna chica se habría fijado en que existo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Traurig _(alemán)_: Tristeza/Tristemente.

_Horito triste ToT _

_I'm sorry, pero todo lo que sucede aquí tiene una razón._

**Nota: **_La canción es mía, así que nada de robar ¬¬_

_No es que sea tan buena como para robarla, claro xD_

_Pero tenía que aparecer algo de lo que los hizo famosos ò.o_

_Si no, no habría verosimilitud xP_

**Aviso importante más adelante.**


	12. Schlüssel

**N/A: **_Anna's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Schlüssel**

Termino de hablar con Ryu, que me promete que mañana, a las diez en punto, va a estar en el hotel. Por raro que suene, le creo; más que mal, puede estar chiflado, pero es un estilista asombroso y ha demostrado ser un buen profesional. Aunque que ni sueñe con que se lo voy a decir.

La niñita de **Iron Maiden** nos contempla desde la entrada, mientras subimos al auto. Ren le hace una seña desde su asiento, a través de la ventana y se olvida de ella. El engreído de Hao ni la miró, por estar ocupado con esas chicas del estadio; Yoh se sentó y enseguida se quedó dormido (por suerte se le olvidó que tenía hambre, porque no estoy para vagar por la ciudad buscando un **Mc Donald's**) y Horo-horo debe estar cansado, porque no ha emitido una sola palabra desde que terminó el ensayo. No es que me queje, por supuesto – al contrario.

Me pregunto qué sería de estos chicos si hubiesen seguido trabajando con ese cerdo de Tamamura. Seguramente, habrían terminado sin un centavo y obligados a volver a esa aburrida cosa que llamamos "vida cotidiana", olvidándose de lo cerca que estaban de su sueño.

Existen pocos hechos que me hacen sentirme orgullosa y el haberlos conocido a tiempo es una de ellas. Muchas veces me han dicho que si no fuese por mi trabajo, ellos no serían nadie…

Pero la verdad es que lo único que ellos necesitaban era una cerradura adecuada para la puerta de la fama. Porque **Even** es – siempre fue- su propia llave.

- Dime, ¿recapacitaste sobre lo del **Fan Service** para Japón?

- No va a suceder.

- Después no te quejes, Ren Tao.

- Como quieras.

…Aunque a veces son unas verdaderas plastas.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Schlüssel _(alemán)_: LLave.

_- Thanks for reading n.n__ -_


	13. Eifersucht

**N/A: **_Ren's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Eifersucht**

Despierto en mitad de la noche. Siento un ligero peso en el pecho y al bajar la vista, aún adormecido, veo la cabeza de un Horo profundamente dormido.

Creo que no le gustó que Jeanne fuera a vernos y aunque desconozco sus motivos y ni me lo haya dicho, yo lo entiendo. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Porque no hay nada más desagradable relacionado con nuestra carrera, que ver, cuando nos entregan la correspondencia de los fanáticos, esos sobrecitos rosados que él siempre recibe. No hay nada más desagradable que esa tal "Tamao".

Al primer sobre que recibió, no le di mayor importancia: una admiradora de Hoto entre otras miles. Sin embargo, lo ha estado acosando durante toda la gira y lo que más me molesta del asunto, es que él ni se enoja ni se asusta. Es muy linda conmigo, Ren, me indicó cuando se lo hice notar. Es ilógico: ¿Cómo puede una persona ser linda, si nunca la has visto?

Jeanne quería viajar con nosotros; siempre quiso estar en una banda. Terminé con ella por eso, por interponerse tan egoístamente.

"_Jeanne Law habla sobre su romance roto: su ruptura con Ren Tao, vocalista de _**Ewen**_ y sus razones para cortar la relación."_

Ese artículo probó algo que yo ya sabía: la prensa es hermana de la mitomanía. De hecho, escribí una canción sobre eso.

También, escribí una canción sobre ella. Se la mandé y supongo que habrá llorado o algo así, ya sea por orgullo herido o de emoción, por ser la inspiración de uno de nuestros temas. Lo cierto es que poco me interesa.

Lo que sí me interesa, es que Hoto deje de responder las estúpidas cartitas que le envían.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Eifersucht _(alemán)_: Celos.


	14. Routine

**N/A: **_Yoh's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Routine**

- ¡Yoh tiene el cabello más precioso del universo!

- ¿¡QUÉ!?

- Jijiji… - Hao y Ryu, como siempre que surge el tema del cabello, empiezan a debatir entre ellos. Sentada en una esquina de la habitación, Annita deja de leer su revista y nos mira, escéptica.

- Se te paga por ponerlos presentables, Ryu, no por hacer vida social.- le recuerda.

- ¿¡Presentables!? ¡Gracias a mí, estos niños podrían ser estrellas de cin…!

- ¡¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA TIJERA!!?

Instantes después de haber vociferado su pregunta, Horo-horo se para y sale corriendo, seguido de la asistente de Ryu, una niña llamada Milly.

- ¡Sólo quiero cortarte las puntas!

Pasa más de una hora, antes de que al fin terminemos. La verdad es que siempre quedamos iguales, al menos en mi opinión; pero supongo que es un hábito propio de todas las bandas, eso de recurrir al estilista de vez en cuando…

- ¡Oye, Hao! – al ver a Nichrome asomarse desde uno de los pasillos, los cuatro nos detenemos, mudos. Mi hermanito es el primero en reaccionar.

- Allí se ven.

- Acuérdate de la entrevista.

- Ya sé, mamá.- mientras Ren lo insulta, Hao se aleja y poco después, Annita viene a buscarnos para explicarnos en detalle el panorama de hoy; sin embargo, Ren y Horo se escabullen antes de que nos alcance y una vez más, soy el afortunado encargado de escucharla.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Routine _(alemán)_: Rutina.


	15. Provokation

**N/A: **_Horo's POV_

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Provokation**

- Le comenté a Anna lo de tu mamá- me sorprende Ren, cuando llegamos a la pieza buscando en qué entretenernos.

Le pregunto que qué le dijo y me explica que sería difícil ir a casa durante esa fecha.

No puedo enojarme ni decir que es injusto, porque yo fui quien decidió venir con los demás… pero tampoco puedo evitar entristecerme un poco.

- Llámala ese mismo día.- me sugiere él y yo asiento.

A mi mamá no le gusta mucho la música y siempre, desde niño, me ha dicho lo lindo que sería que estudiara medicina. Mi papá está en la cárcel.

- ¿Qué te dijo Jeanne? – pregunto, sin contenerme y cuando lo miro, veo que no se inmutó.

- ¿Te importa?

- No.

Estoy mintiendo y lo sabe. En eso se nos van los días.

- ¿Has recibido cartas de tu amiguita?

Al oír su voz molesta, suspiro y le confieso que sí.

Una niña muy amable, llamada Tamao -nunca pone su apellido- me escribe desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre dándome su apoyo y comentando todo lo que sale sobre nosotros en la tele y la prensa en general. Creo que es una de las chicas que más sabe de mí y algunas veces, escribe cosas que me recuerdan a mi hermana y eso hace que me sienta feliz cuando recibo su correspondencia.

- Quiere venir al concierto… - suelto al aire y ante la interrogación de Ren, le explico que me contó que había estado ahorrando para viajar. Me parece que lo mejor será no mencionarle lo otro…

- Entretente respondiéndole sus cartitas.- me dice, levantándose.

- Qué antipático, Rentado.

Se voltea, comenta algo más sobre lo mismo y harto, me pongo de pie de un salto para rebatirle.

- ¡Lo que pasa es que tú no tienes a alguien como ell…!

Ren me agarra de la ropa y me hala hacia él, acercando nuestros labios hasta el roce. Siento cómo el estómago se me estruja.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Provokation _(alemán)_: Provocación.

_(Seguramente no pasó por sus mentes ¬¬U)_


	16. Mein

**N/A: **_Ren's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Mein**

Como siempre, el aire que exhala es cálido, intenso y sujetándolo con firmeza – porque siempre he sido posesivo, no puedo negarlo-, lo atraigo más y entonces...

…Lo abrazo.

_**Jeanne es algo que Horo nunca va a ser: ella es pasado.**_

De algún modo, consigo arrastrarnos hasta la puerta y pongo cerrojo. Su cuerpo es lo único que me gusta abrazar y sentir contra el mío.

_**Horo es algo que Jeanne nunca va a ser: futuro.**_

_- Te tengo a ti. Y ella no. ¿Cierto?_

Sé que no quería, pero de todos modos, termina por asentir. Hoto puede ser igual de orgulloso que yo, pero es incapaz de mentir bien: no sabe cómo.

_**También, algo que ella no conseguirá ser de nuevo: presente.**_

Sonrío, conforme con su respuesta. Apoyados contra la pared, dejamos correr los minutos.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Mein _(alemán)_: Mío.


	17. Unbemerkt

**N/A: **_Hao's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Unbemerkt**

Nichrome ya se fue; lo bueno es que probablemente nos encontremos en Francia, por la próxima competencia que le toca. Siempre supe que ese chico y yo tarde o temprano íbamos a ser hermanos.

¡Oigan! – toco la puerta de la habitación de Ren y de Horo y cuando trato de abrir, me encuentro con que está cerrado.

Y después, yo soy el de mente sucia…

- ¡Cuando terminen de tener sexo, acuérdense de que tenemos la entrevista con el canal** Fumbari 7**!

Curiosamente, el chino no sale en dos milésimas a mandarme al diablo. Interesante…

Cuando bajo, veo que mi hermanito está conversando de lo mejor con su amada, así que decido que lo más sano será ir por una pequeña dosis de mi amiga Blanca Nieves, antes de la salida.

Media hora después, con más ánimos – si entienden a lo que me refiero, jo-, vuelvo a bajar y ahora ya están todos listos. Yoh tiene una sonrisa de idiota más grande que una llanta de camión y los otros dos, por algún motivo, me resultan extraños.

- Parece que lo del sexo era cierto…- comento, pasando junto a Ren. Anna alza una ceja, Yoh se ríe (apuesto a que ni entendió la broma, pero él siempre se ríe) y tanto Ren como Hoto-hoto me gritan que cierre la boca.

Subimos al vehículo y esta vez, como el chofer no ha llegado, Anna se exaspera y se pone al volante, maldiciendo a todos los habitantes de la Tierra uno por uno. A su lado, Yoh la mira y sigue con sus risitas, Anna lo hace callar, él vuelve a reírse, Anna le grita que se calle y en eso se nos pasa el trayecto.

Converso con los demás y en un determinado momento, nuestra chofer improvisada no ve un bache y todos saltamos dentro del auto. El torpe de Horo cae en los brazos de su amado – Dios, ¿por qué será que me da risa molestarlos hasta en mi mente?-, que lo sujeta por reflejo.

- Buenos reflejos, Príncipe Azul.- me burlo y a parte de la de Anna, dos nuevas voces pronuncian un poco pacífico "Cállate".

Miro hacia delante, donde Yoh va sentado y me pongo a pensar.

Algo todavía me huele raro…

- Ese Ryu no tiene idea de peluquería: mi pelo es mucho mejor que el tuyo, Yoh.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Unbemerkt _(alemán)_: Inadvertido.


	18. Momentan

**N/A: **_Anna's POV._

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**M****omentan**

- ¿… qué opinan sobre el rumor de la pelea? Porque es un rumor, ¿cierto?

- Claro que sí.- Ren es tan soberbio que sólo responde las preguntas que le dirigen, le interesan o le conciernen de alguna manera; al contrario de Hao (ese engreído habla hasta encontrarle al tema un punto de relación con su _importante_ persona).- La verdad es que no vale la pena opinar acerca de eso; no fue más que una invención sin fundamentos.

- Es cierto.- sentado junto al chino, Horo-horo afirma con la cabeza y luego se sonríen. Y al ver la cara de la secretaria, me vuelvo a convencer de que el **Fan Service** traería muchos beneficios.

- Ya veo… Y… Lo de Jeanne Law, ¿También es mentira? ¿Quién terminó con quién?

- Creí que iban a preguntarnos sobre nuestra música. – suficiente, acaba de ganarse un estrangulamiento gratuito a penas lleguemos al hotel.

- Jajaja, así es, pero, ¡hay que aprovechar…! – gracias a Dios que los inútiles de este canal tienen buen carácter. Yo en su lugar ya habría pateado el trasero de unos cuantos…

Pero lo cierto es que no hay caso: no importa qué esté en juego, Ren Tao es Ren Tao tanto en Asia como en América.

- Hablando de novias, ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos? – la periodista suelta una (odiosa) risita y fija la vista en Yoh y en Horo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Nosotros?

- No les conocemos ninguna chica.- el otro les guiña un ojo, preparando su lápiz.

- Jijiji… - Yoh se ríe y el peliazul se rasca la cabeza.

- No es que andemos buscándolas… - titubea Horokeu, sin saber cuál de todas las cámaras mirar. Es increíble lo fácil que a ese chico se le puede cohibir, aún siendo tan efusivo…

- Ahora, centrándonos es su próximo álbum. ¿Es verdad que en él van a promocionar algunas campañas? – los cuatro asienten y de pronto, me miran. Por todos los cielos, les dije que no quería habl…

- Eso es lo tuyo, Annita.

_- ¿Oíste? _

_- Le dijo Annita._- Mierda…

- Srta. Kyouyama, ¿Nos hace el favor?

Suspiro y explico, ingeniándomelas para torturarlos más tarde. Los muy maduros (nótese el sarcasmo) saben muy bien que detesto que me entrevisten, sobre todo para canales superficiales como éste y así y todo, me obligan a hacerlo…

Sí, afirmo. ¿Qué campañas serán? A parte de las industrias musicales, nos afiliamos con **Suicidas Anónimos**, el Orfanato **Ryuuzaki** y distintos movimientos en contra del **Abuso Sexual Infantil**, a parte de nuestro acuerdo con **Green Peace** y otras comunidades ecológicas.

Sí, abuso sexual, repito, ante su interrogación. ¿Que por qué…?

Pero Ren menciona algo sobre el concierto de mañana y Hao agrega que él podría hacerse un tiempo entre el intermedio, ese día.

A decir verdad, nuestra unión con las empresas de música tiene una razón más que evidente: a eso nos dedicamos y a parte, el padre de Ren tiene varios afiliados en el comercio;** Suicidas Anónimos** nos interesó enseguida, a los cinco y además, un conocido de los Asakura pertenece a esta organización. Yo me crié en el orfanato **Ryuuzaki** y fue Yoh quien quiso apoyarlo – bueno, no pude negarme, tampoco- y con el fanatismo que tiene Horo-horo por las plantas y la fama que tienen ellos, no unirnos a **Green Peace** habría sido un grave error. Pero con lo del abuso de menores, ahora que lo pienso, la cosa fue distinta: de un día para otro, Horo-horo y Ren me lo mencionaron y terminaron por convencerme para hacer las llamadas correspondientes…

- ¿Enserio tienen nuestros videos?

- Sí. ¿Te gustaría verlos, Horo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Pongan el de los helados primero…! ¡El de los helados primero!

- Jajajaja.

… Supongo que lo mejor será dejarlo hasta aquí.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Explicación:**

Momentan _(alemán)_: Momentáneo.

**Orfanato Ryuuzaki:** _idea sacada de Death Note, obiously :3_

**IMPORTANTE:** _a todos los que manden review, les pediría que me digan de dónde son. Es para una sorpresita n.n_


	19. Gelächter

N/A: POV

**N/A: **_Yoh's POV._

_Los siguientes x capítulos serán clips y entrevistas del grupo._

**Gelächter**

_**Soy de Hokkaido y estoy acostumbrado al frío, por eso, cuando hace calor, es una tortura para mí **_(música)_**. No hay nada más desagradable que tocar la batería en pleno verano, eso pensaba yo durante los ensayos con mis amigos.**_

_**¡Pero todo cambió gracias al nuevo **_**Trey Racer**_**!**_

_**¡Pruébenlo y **_**alcancen la perfección**_**! **_(1)

Entre risas, aplaudimos, mientras Hao exige que pongan ahora algún video suyo.

- ¿Dónde está el baño? – pregunta Horo, feliz por haber visto lo que él llama "su primer gran éxito como actor".

- Por aquí…, permíteme, yo te llevo.

- Yo también quiero ir.

Ren, Horo-horo y la chica que nos recibió salen de la habitación. Annita los mira curiosa y cuando se percata de que la miro, me saca la lengua, tan seria como siempre y no puedo evitar reírme.

- Así que… ¿desde cuándo se conocen ustedes dos?

- ¿Mm?- contemplo al señor que nos hizo la pregunta, que acaba de poner la cinta con la segunda entrevista de Hao. Anna le dice que hace año y medio, muy secamente, pero como eso es relativamente normal, decido que no debe ser nada y me concentro en la pantalla.

_- ¿Crees que tanto éxito haya dado un giro extremo a tu vida?_

_**-¿Extremo? Mmmm, perdón pero no entiendo.**_

_- Bueno, por ejemplo, en la escuela. ¿La gente te trata de manera distinta?_

_- __**Mmm… Bueno, antes no me pedían autógrafos **_(risas)_**. No, pero hablando enserio… jajaja, deja de hacer eso, Hoto. ¡Está poniendo caras!**_

**Off:** ¡No es cierto, yo estoy por acá!

_- Jajaja, no hay problema._

_**- ¡Está celoso de mi fama! **_(…) _**Ejem. ¿En qué íbamos? Ah, sí. Pues, supongo que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser acosado por las chicas… jaja digo, bueno, nunca he tenido problemas en ese sentido.**_

_- ¿Desde cuándo tocas la guitarra?_

_**- Mmm… desde los doce o trece años… Quizá antes, pero a esa edad me interesó más enserio.**_

_- Bastante joven…_

_**- Síp. **_(sonrisa)

_- Y, Hao, ¿a qué aspiras? ¿Piensas dedicarte a la música toda tu vida o hay algo que querrías estudiar?_

_**- Por ahora, nada. ¡Gracias! Jaja… **_(risas) _**La verdad no tengo prisa por dejar lo que estoy haciendo actualmente. Es bastante divertido… de veras me gusta.**_

_- Muy bien. Bueno, ahora nos toca hablar con ese chico inquieto que está espiando…_

**Off:** ¡No estoy espiando! (aparece Horo)

Todos nos reímos, sobre todo mi hermanito y la señorita que nos hizo las primeras preguntas. Los chicos y la secretaria entran en ese momento.

- Oooh, yo quería verla.

- Sólo porque sales tú.

- Cállate.

- Ren, ¿era cierto lo que dijiste sobre ser los mejores amigos?

Todos vuelven a reír, menos Horo, que mira feo a Ren.

Vuelvo a observar a Annita, que esta vez, sonríe a su manera. Hago lo mismo y ponen otra grabación.

**Explicación:**

Gelächter _(alemán)_: Risas.

(1) _alcancen la perfección_: en inglés, _Reach Perfection_, será uno de los temas principales de **Ewen**.

**Mi primera señal de vida en mucho tiempo… en realidad, mía y de este fic en particular xD**

**Y se acerca lo bueno :3**


	20. Reibung

N/A: Horo's POV (lo subrayado)

**N/A: **_Horo's POV._

Hit** #1**

Título de la canción: About a girl

Escrita por: Ren Tao

**Reibung**

La música de introducción comienza y no puedo evitar mirar a Ren por el rabillo del ojo, intrigado. Claro, en otras circunstancias simplemente me habría vuelto unos 180 grados para verlo –está sentado junto a mí…-, pero no luego de lo que sucedió en la habitación.

Con una angustiante sensación, comienzo a preguntarme qué rayos lo impulsó a abrazarme como lo hizo, si estaba jugando o está siguiéndole los pasos a Hao (1), mas justo entonces, un inconfundible zumbido metálico inunda la pieza, distrayéndome a mi pesar.

Luego de unos cuantos acordes de Hao y otros tantos míos, se escucha la grabación de la voz de Ren, cantando nuestro primer verdadero éxito…

_I know a girl who feels every day more useless_

_Someone's__ played with her feelings; she's ended broken._

_She has too much to give but she's plunged on sadness_

_And all her dreams and hopes on the ground were knocked_

Por aquellos tiempos, era normal que yo me ocupara de las cuerdas de tanto en tanto, aunque no es mentira que, desde el inicio, lo mío fue la percusión. Supongo que entonces, simplemente, no era tan obvio.

Trato de no temblar, a pesar de que esta canción en especial es la que peor me pone: la primera vez que la leí, hace dos años, me entristeció… pero cuando oí cómo Ren la cantaba…

_He's not there anymore__:_

_I've been witness of her__ pain;_

_And well, if you'd ask to me, I'd not say she's a whore,_

_It's just that every sacrifice was completely in vain._

Jeje, hasta es un poco gracioso. Hao e Yoh la oyeron un día después que yo, porque entonces, estábamos en vacaciones de invierno. Recuerdo perfectamente que, sin darme cuenta, estaba a punto de llorar…

Porque la letra es sobre Ran, la madre de Ren. Es tan obvio y la vez, tan improbable; pero yo lo supe desde el inicio, si bien a penas nos conocíamos y fue tan doloroso ver que todo era real, que verdaderamente, _esa_ era la vida de Ren, lo que sentía por su madre, incrustado en esas peleas y silencios que daban miedo…

_So even if sometimes you'd hate her deeply_

_And if every night you dream she wouldn't live,_

_You'd better go away, to another house or city;_

'_Cause only far of her you'll be able to forgive._

- Rayos, amo esta canción… - murmura el periodista más joven, en medio del silencio que nos inunda casi mágicamente.

Y yo termino por no aguantarme y me giro y nuestras miradas chocan.

_He has left __and I know it:_

_I know i__t's his entire fault;_

_I see how much she loves him,_

_In spite she says she does not._

De súbito, es inquietante no entender por qué él también me está observando, si él fue quien se acercó, quien puso el cerrojo, quien rompió la distancia que siempre suele quedar entre ambos. Es inquietante y frustrante no comprender su manera de pensar, Ren está colmado de impulsos, por ilógico que pueda sonar; si no, ¿qué lo lleva a actuar así, de repente?

_I know a girl that used to love me with strength__,_

_I think she's fine, nevertheless I'm not sure at all_

_You see__, there's been a while since the last time we've talked…_

_Well anyway, the boy I was still keeps her on his heart._

Pero, sin duda, lo peor de todo es saber que todo depende de él, a pesar de mis deseos de tener un mínimo de control en esto, basta con que nuestros ojos se encuentren, como lo hacen ahora, para olvidar la alta probabilidad de que el tedio podría ser lo único que rige sus acciones.

_He seems to be still there_

_But he isn't anymore_

_And if you'd ask to me I think life's been pretty unfair…_

_I just hope she's found whatever she was looking for._

- ¿Cuál ponemos ahora?

- Una más reciente, sería lo mejor.

- Que elija Ren, después de todo, él escribió la gran parte de sus éxitos, ¿cierto?

- Me parece justo.

- ¿Ren?

Sólo entonces, ambos dirigimos la vista hacia el animador del canal y sé que algo responde Ren, pero no consigo poner atención a sus palabras, demasiado concentrado en el tacto de su mano pegándose al costado de la mía…

**Explicación:**

Reibung _(alemán)_: Roce.

(1) Alusión a la seudo drogadicción de Hao.

Ojalá la letra haya sido medianamente de su agrado D:

Y de paso, anuncio a los interesados que Realmente Amor, capítulo 18, está siendo elaborado a modo turbo y prometo actualizar este mes (n.nU). Espero su comprensión…

Gracias por leer :3


	21. Weitergabe Zeit

**N/A: **_Hao's POV._

Hit** #2**

Título de la canción: Unavoidable

Escrita por: Ren Tao

* * *

**Weitergabe Zeit**

- ¡A Annita le gusta la número ocho, pónganla!

- Ésa es buena.

Tanto Yoh como el resto de nosotros miramos a Ren, a la espera de un signo aprobatorio, en vista de que hasta en esto le tocó elegir a él.

- Mmm, no tengo ganas de escucharla.- a veces, el chino es tan pesado que da risa. No hay nada qué hacerle.

- Pero, Ren…

- No seas así, es buenísima.- interrumpe Horo a mi hermano, a quien se le ilumina la cara. Y cómo no, si casi al instante de que Horo termine de hablar, Ren cambia de opinión:

- Hagan lo que quieran…

- ¡Sí!

Yoh celebra y alcanzo a ver cómo nuestra siempre dulce Annita no puede evitar sonreírse casi imperceptiblemente. Bueno, no por nada se trata de mi hermanito, jo.

- Se nos está acabando el tiempo…

- Supongo – me dirijo al líder del grupo, decidido a no aceptar un no como respuesta. A fin de cuentas, si nos pagan una miseria por venir, lo menos que pueden hacer es aceptar nuestras _sugerencias_- que vamos a ver los conciertos.

- Claramente, Hao. Que no te quepan dudas.

- ¿Aunque demoremos más?

- Eh… sí, sí, creo que es factible.

Pan comido.

La música empieza y sólo ahora recuerdo que esta canción casi no se hizo gracias a mí, Horo y una pelea de almohadas en un hotel de Chicago, durante la que el papel donde Ren había garabateado la letra se extravió…

Claro que yo tuve que pagar por ambos, en el fondo; ja, como si Ren realmente fuese capaz de culpar al Hoto de algo serio. Como sea, también recuerdo que la encontramos a unas horas de la presentación con el estudio y estuvo listo, asunto arreglado.

_Sadly, mistakes ha__ve been already made_

_And maybe the sky's too far away from us_

_And wings just don't exist – stop dreaming_

_Come on, wake up._

_Making our best to help it_

_Making our best; don't fall in love_

'_cause it will turn into a complete disaster all of your world._

Para variar, temáticas deprimentes. Bueno, no culpo a Ren por estar inclinado hacia ese sector, digo, basta con escucharlo cantar para entender que le sale del alma.

Ésa es una de las tantas cosas suyas que respeto y una de las pocas con las que en contadas ocasiones me he metido; me gusta fastidiarlo y todo el rollo, pero a parte de que él no es una persona muy tolerante, no soy un fanático de ofender verdaderamente a nadie. Toma demasiado tiempo.

_I'm tying so freaking hard to don't get_

_Addicted to that smile which shines on your perfect face,_

_So unreachable and sweet, so full of grace…_

_Sadly, things are like they are and_

_I may be good but I'm not God:_

_Sorry, I can not change this painful feeling_

_Believe me, doubts are driving me crazy too._

_Anyway__, you don't care, do you?_

- Por cierto, ¿están listos para el concierto en el estadio?

- ¡Supongo que ya todos tienen sus entradas! – como siempre, Horo-horo abre la boca y todos ríen; afortunadamente, la mayoría de los del canal asiente con la cabeza.

_And anyway, __you didn't fall, did you?_

- Sin llorar, Annita.

- Cállate, Hao.

- Sólo decía.- una de las chicas me sonríe, eso es lo bueno de cumplir compromisos: siempre ganas algo, por inconcreto que sea.

Miro mi reloj, preguntándome a qué hora llamar a Marco más rato.

- Ahora, el concierto de Chicago.

- ¡Sí!

* * *

**Explicación:**

Weitergabe Zeit _(alemán)_: Pasando el tiempo.


	22. Grüße

**N/A: **_Yoh's POV._

**Filmación: **Primer concierto internacional de **Ewen**, estado municipal de Chicago.

* * *

**Grüße**

Suenan muchos, muchos aplausos, antes de que la primera canción que compartimos con un público frente al que éramos extranjeros, finalmente, suene.

Por esos tiempos, todavía no conocíamos a Annita, pero a nosotros, la gente ya nos conocía un poco, de nombre y no nos iba del todo mal.

Aunque evidentemente, no hay comparación.

.-

_- ¡Me llamo Asakura Hao y esto es _**Ewen**_!_

_- ¡Jijiji, yo soy Yoh! ¡Dar conciertos es genial, gente!_

_- ¿Qué onda? Yo soy Horo. ¡Gracias por venir a vernos!_

_.-_

Incluso en aquella ocasión, Ren habló muy poco y Horo y mi hermanito parecían muy emocionados. Yo también lo estaba, claro, pero al ver la grabación, es chistoso constatar que en ellos se note mucho más el exceso de energía…

- Jaja, en esos tiempos Horo todavía usaba su vieja banda.

- ¡Era tan linda…!

- ¡Cállense!

.-

_- Esta canción va dedicada a todos los que ya se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo es infinito. Se llama _Latest doubts_._

_.-_

Y más aplausos. Al escuchar la voz de Ren, siempre siguen muchos gritos de chicas, jijiji.

.-

"_Is it sure that if I'm good I'll finish taking a snap in Heaven?_

_Is it sure that real angels don't ever get mad?_

_There're a thousand sins – you've told me there're just seven,_

_But a thousand lies I've told you and those thousand times you've got so sad._

_Days are crawling on us, slowly, deeply, painfully _

_And I'm sure I've never told you how much I like the way you look when you laugh_

_Hours are getting fewer and it gets worse every time I feel glad_

_For breaking your heart just to get sure you still love me_

_.-_

- Mierda, Horo, deja de moverte.

- ¡No me estoy moviendo!

- ¿Ah, no? ¡Pues no puedo concentrarme con el alboroto que haces!

- ¡Ya te dije que no he sido yo! ¡Es Hao el que te empujó!

- ¡¡Silencio, maldición!! – ¡ésa es mi Annita!

.-

_Is it sure God's full of piety?_

_Even if I've became a copy of Satan, the most beautiful mistake?_

_Is it sure you wanna die tomorrow with me?_

'_cause I'd never give you my soul, I don't own one; I'm just able to take and take._

_Days are crawling on us, slowly, deeply, painfully;_

_I'm sure I've never told you how much_

_I __like the way you look when everything's calm down._

_Hours are getting fewer everyday, all because of me._

_I know it's sure I'm not going to wake up whit the nascent dawn.__"_

_.-_

- ¡Vaya, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba esta canción!

- Es un clásico.

- Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Nos queda a penas un rato.

- ¡Entonces, aprovechemos!

* * *

**Explicación**

Grüße_(alemán)_: Recuerdos.

Ese Hao…, siempre empujando a Ren hacia Horito e.e


	23. Ecstasy

**N/A: **_Anna's POV._

* * *

**Ecstasy**

Hao lleva bastante rato quejándose por su aparentemente poco protagonismo, Ren y Horo-horo no paran de pelear sobre cualquier tontería e Yoh, aunque sé que se esfuerza por hacerme caso cuando le digo que no lo haga, no deja de reírse por cada idiotez que emiten sus compañeros.

- ¡Silencio todo el mundo!

Estamos a horas de uno de los conciertos más importantes de la gira, por lo que es normal que los ánimos choquen un poco – más de lo normal-; sin embargo, realmente no les conviene seguir enervándome.

Al ver cómo Horokeu se esconde detrás de Ren, a penas mirándome, entiendo que todo está más o menos bajo control.

- Va a haber un número considerable de fotógrafos – comienzo, con una voz más tranquila de lo que realmente creo encontrarme- en la comida antes del Estadio y estoy segura de que a ninguno de nosotros le gustaría cometer un error estúpido.

- …

- En otras palabras – interrumpo el ademán de tomar la palabra de Ren. A ese niño le gusta llevar las riendas de sus asuntos, lástima que ése es _mi _trabajo.-: o se comportan o esto se va al retrete.

Misión cumplida.

Esta vez, es una limusina la que nos transporta hasta el Paladar Divino, restaurante de la propiedad de las cadenas **Bismarch**, más famoso, imposible. Al que, por supuesto, el grupo fue cordialmente invitado como estímulo de buena suerte para esta noche.

Y por qué no decirlo, porque la mitad de los concurrentes van a ser mujeres babosas y/o fanáticas del grupo y/o de Ren Tao. Patético, pero le da estigma a los chicos, al fin y al cabo.

_- ¡El cabello no, Horo!_

_- Ay sí, como si lo tuvieras tan bonito, Hao._

- ¡Corten su maldito escándalo!

- Jijijiji.

_- ¡Ya, Ren, no te pongas celoso!_

_- Oye, Yoh, ¿y tú corbata?_

_- Ups… se me quedó._

_- Hablando de corbatas y el rollo, ¿por qué tanta elegancia, eh?_

A duras penas me volteo para responderle a Horo-horo que es un local de etiqueta y que la mayoría de las personas no considera que una playera negra de Linkin Park pertenezca a esa categoría, debido a que la poca costumbre de viajar de este modo suele costarme un inevitable mareo cada vez que lo hacemos y no estamos apresurados. Cosa que por suerte no sucede a menudo, normalmente siempre hay alguna inexplicable demora que nos hace jugar contra el tiempo.

Al llegar, veo que cada uno está nervioso a su propia manera, aunque algunos lo demuestren más que otros. Y ¿cómo no? Estamos a un simple conjunto de momentos de una presentación importante, incluso para un grupo de atolondrados como ellos, la ocasión es algo que amerita su dosis de emoción incontrolable.

_- ¡Mira, ya llegó _**Ewen**_!_

- ¡Señorita Kyouyama, sea bienvenida! Por aquí, chicos.

Y a pesar de lo escandalosos que actúan a veces…, estoy agradecida de poder participar, aunque sea un mínimo, de esta ansiedad tan innegablemente única.

* * *

**Explicación**

Ecstasy _(alemán) _Éxtasis

No que no fuese obvio xD

Se viene se viene :X


	24. Tee

**N/A: **_Hao's POV._

* * *

**Tee**

¿Que qué? – repito, sin lograr escuchar bien por culpa de la música estruendosa de la fiesta.

_- Rojo. Lleva un pañuelo rojo y tres anillos. Él te reconocerá._

- Eso espero…

_- Avísame si sucede algún percance._

Marco corta, dejándome con unas cuantas palabras más en la boca; sin embargo, poco después, alcanzo a divisar a un sujeto que cumple con las características que me entregó: es un tipo ojeroso, del tipo modelo cadavérico, aunque mayor. Supongo que lo del pañuelo fue adrede para identificarlo, porque la verdad es que en alguien como él, algo tan brillante no va…

Dios, tengo tanta suerte de ser atractivo.

- Tú debes ser Fausto.- me presento casi, aunque asumo que él ha estado esperando mi aparición desde hace un rato. Cuando me fijo bien, veo que, como la mayoría de los invitados, no está solo.

- ¡Pero si es Hao Asakura, mi baterista favorito!

- Matilda Mattise en persona. Y tú debes ser Marion.

Una actriz infantil y una aprendiz de modelo. Fausto no pierde el tiempo, me agrada.

- Mari.- me corrige la más alta, es rubia y menos linda en persona, en mi opinión; aunque sigue estando como quiere. Lástima que tengo trámites urgentes qué atender.

- Encantado. Así que, Fausto, ¿Marco no te mandó una encomienda para mí?

- Debes estar hablando del encargo a la tienda naturista… - volviéndose hacia las damas, el tipo hace una perfecta imitación de una verdadera explicación- Los muchachos de **Ewen** son unas almas homeópatas impresionantes.

- Colaboramos con** Green Peace**.- gracias a la insistencia de cierto chico de pelo celeste que no mencionaré, claro.

¡Al fin! Fausto me entrega algo que vendría a parecerse a una caja de té de hierbas, ésas que sólo se encuentran en países orientales. Diablos, ese Marco todavía puede llegar a asombrarme…

- Gracias, necesitaba uno de estos. Totalmente recomendado, si les interesa conservar los nervios; ya saben, mi manager es una chica de temperamento difícil.- diciendo esto, les dedico mi siempre útil _hasta la vista_ y puedo recién comenzar a disfrutar de nuestro descanso pre-concertista.

Transportar cocaína en bolsas de té medicinal, ¿eh, Marco…?

- ¡Hao…!

- ¿Puedo ayudarla, _mademoiselle_?

La autodenominada Mari tiene unos ojos enormes, me pregunto si será igual de tonta que la última modelito que me conocí.

Claro, en los viejos tiempos, se gozaba de menos responsabilidades…

- Quiero un autógrafo…

Por algún motivo, el atractivo de las chicas aumenta cuando sus ojos se llenan de esa cosa que me ayuda a funcionar como el de arriba manda: admiración.

Quién diría que todavía hay chicas lindas con algo de buen gusto por la música.

* * *

**Explicación**

Tee _(alemán) _Té


	25. Ausfall

**N/A: **_Ren's POV._

* * *

**Ausfall**

Detesto las fiestas, he tenido demasiadas desde que puedo recordar; de hecho, si no fuera porque los demás se desesperan demasiado antes de cada presentación, habría preferido quedarme en la habitación.

Con Horo.

- Ren… Jijiji… Ella te está mirando.

No me importa, Yoh, hace rato que pocas cosas me importan, fuera de la banda. Una de ellas, la más reciente, es repetir el encierro del hotel y no precisamente solo; no entiendo por qué es tan asquerosamente difícil ceder a un impulso, cuando luego, dejarse llevar, es sencillo como nada en el mundo.

- Sería bueno que te presentes, considerando que ellas conforman un grupo casi igual de novedoso que **Ewen** en sus inicios.

- ¿Enserio? – Horo-horo mira a las cinco tipas de la otra mesa, me gusta su camiseta y es obvio que la mayoría de los flashes que nos rodean son a causa de que los dueños de esas cámaras concuerdan conmigo.

Pero no me agrada que su mirada se pegue a la otra mesa ni que, durante todos estos días, sea él quien espere y yo quien se supone que haga algo.

- Ren, ¿piensas ir?

Ahora sí me habla enserio y es para hacer una pregunta tonta, realmente es difícil que Horo se dé cuenta de las cosas, siempre lo he sabido; es sólo que al comienzo, aquello no me alteraba tanto como lo hace ahora. Porque ahora, sí estoy dispuesto a que ocurran cosas.

- No tengo ganas.

- Ja, no me digas que se te hizo.

Es obvio que él no quiere que vaya, aunque es incapaz de decirme que me quede; siempre he sido masoquista, pero mi límite es él: detesto que lo sea. Aquello me descompensa y por desgracia, termino usando un porcentaje bastante limitado de mi mente.

- Vas a ver quién es el cobarde.

Entre ponerme de pie, caminar entre las diversas figuras famosas contenidas en la enorme estancia, aproximándome progresivamente a mi estúpido objetivo y finalmente, quedar frente a dos adolescentes, una niña menor que la hermana de Horo y dos chicas de la edad de mi hermana, Jun, pasan segundos, segundos en que mi conciencia a penas llega a reaccionar.

Nunca me ha gustado equivocarme ni mucho menos, admitir la imperfección, eso es algo que simplemente me irrita; pero los flashes incrementan constantemente y ya no escucho el griterío de Horo a lo lejos. Está callado y es por mi culpa, la impotencia es un motor maligno…

Mañana, una centena de revistas van a mostrar mi supuesto interés en conocer a estas muchachas cuyos nombres he olvidado incluso antes de saberlos; sin embargo, lo que no olvido es que sé que si no fuésemos famosos, quizá, hace tiempo que habría besado a Horo-horo sin molestarme porque él no lo hiciera.

Realmente, ¿quién es el cobarde?

_- ¡Mierda! ¡Aaauch!_

_- ¿Qué…? _

_- ¿Hao?_

_- ¡Maldición, mi mano!_

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- ¡Pero qué porrazo, joven…!_

Dos malos presentimientos en tan poco tiempo es desagradable, sobre todo si el peor de los dos es algo de lo que yo mismo tengo la culpa.

* * *

**Explicación**

Ausfall _(alemán)_ Error

_**S**__i no se entendió qué sucedió al final, esperar hasta el próximo capítulo._


	26. Auflösung

**N/A: **_Horo's POV._

* * *

**Auflösung**

Una banda musical es un aparato fuera de lo común y cada una es única respecto a todas las otras, quizá, completamente inigualable. Pero igual que cualquier aparato, cada banda tiene piezas clave que funcionan en conjunto, hasta llegar al límite, hasta lo mejor que pueden crear cumpliendo sus respectivas funciones.

- ¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?

Hao es un ser humano igual que el resto, tiene derecho a equivocarse y todo, pero no entiendo por qué se le ocurrió ejercer esa libertad justo en estas circunstancias, a horas de cantar frente a millón y medio de personas. Realmente no lo entiendo.

- No, no y no. No vamos a cancelarlo, ¿me entienden?

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer, Anna? ¡Ya lo oíste, sus dedos no responden!

Ren está molesto con todos, pero ya no me importa, no esta vez. Yo estoy molesto con él, estoy… _dolido_, dolido de verdad. ¿Siempre tiene que demostrar que todo es un juego para él?

- Vamos, tranquilícens…

- Entonces, Yoh, si quieres que me tranquilice, dame una maldita solución.

La limosina queda en completo silencio durante unos instantes. A mi lado, Yoh guarda silencio sin cambiar su semblante tranquilo, a pesar de que Anna sonaba _genuinamente_ _molesta_ y no sólo _molesta_, como siempre.

Miro a Hao, que no ha dicho mucho desde que dejamos el restaurante. No quiso que le vendaran la mano, dijo que podía tocar; pero no es cierto: le duele, se cayó al salir del baño y se apoyó mal y ahora ya no puede hacer los acordes, no esta noche.

No en este concierto.

Y Ren está casi junto a mí y no entiendo qué es lo que hice ni qué es lo que debo hacer para que esto se detenga, porque estoy cansado; no quiero pensar cosas que no son otra vez…

- Tal vez Hao pueda estar en la batería, sólo por hoy…

_¿Qué?_

- …y Horo-horo tocaría la guitarra en su lugar. Después de todo, no se te da tan mal, ¿cierto, Hoto-hoto?

Yoh me pone una mano en el hombro, me sonríe; nadie reclama, creo que me están mirando; en realidad, no lo sé, sólo estoy consciente de que asiento con la cabeza, casi mecánicamente y el ambiente pierde tensión después de eso, llenándose de una tranquila resignación.

Está decidido, yo tocaré la guitarra esta noche, me sé los acordes, por lo que no hay problema.

_Está decidido, no voy a mirarte_. Si a Ren no le importa…, a mí tampoco.

* * *

**Explicación**

Auflösung_ (alemán) _Resolución


	27. Aktion

**N/A: **_Yoh's POV._

* * *

**Aktion**

Por algún motivo, la gente siempre pone especial atención en nuestra ropa; sin embargo, a pesar de las insistencias de Ryu, nunca hemos demorado más de cinco minutos en estar listos para tocar.

- Te digo que es por tu bien, vamos.

Una señorita llamada Meene dijo que venía de parte del señor Oyamada para verificar nuestra presentación; lleva un buen rato tratando de convencer a Horo de que delinearse los ojos no lo hará ver como un travesti, pero éste se niega rotundamente.

- Oye, ven.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Ren lo llama y ambos se van hacia la habitación contigua, donde descansan Amidamaru y lo demás instrumentos. Es gracioso que Ren siempre esté listo para salvar a Horo.

- ¿Ya terminaste?

La voz de Annita me saca de mis cavilaciones, me está observando con seriedad, pero las luces que llegan desde el escenario – están chequeando el funcionamiento de los focos- la hace ver tan linda que no puedo reaccionar y ella parece notarlo.

- Ocupa tu tiempo en algo más productivo, como en darle un par de bofetadas a tu hermano. Parece que acabara de despertar de un coma.

Ella se va a darle indicaciones al personal del estadio y busco a Hao con la vista. Está sentado en una esquina de la recámara, jugando con las baquetas de Horo-horo.

Voy a tomar asiento junto a él y le pregunto por su mano; ya está mejor, me dice, pero sigue doliendo. Sí que la jodí, ¿eh? Me sonríe y le respondo que a cualquiera le puede pasar.

- Pero yo no soy cualquiera, Yoh, claro que no.

- No… no lo eres.- le doy la razón y creo que esto lo anima.

Nos ponemos de pie al mismo tiempo. Ahora sólo queda esperar a que llegue la hora…

- ¡A sus puestos!

El ruido de miles de murmullos que se escuchan desde afuera, de pronto, se intensifica y las luces se encienden todas a la vez, mientras un coordinador nos llama para estar listos para salir.

_Luces._

Me asomo desde la puerta trasera del escenario, está lleno, completamente lleno y esas dos pantallas junto al lugar donde tocaremos se ven enormes y reflejan nuestros instrumentos ya dispuestos en sus lugares.

El lugar está lleno de periodistas, por lo menos en los primeros asientos. Me pregunto cuántos canales habrán asistido…

_Cámaras._

- Ren, por favor, ven por aq-

Ren pasa junto a mí, ignorando absolutamente las indicaciones del regulador y de pronto, se escucha a una chica gritando y a otras cien que la imitan y lo último que sé es que Horo acaba de llegar y que Annita, detrás de nosotros, le está gritando al coordinador, que se acerca y nos da un empujón a cada uno –Hao casi se cae- de modo que entremos en escena de una vez.

Los gritos se multiplican y miles de _flashes_ llenan el lugar. El aire frío nos envuelve y mientras Horo y Hao van a sus lugares, saludo al público con la mano y Ren, que ya tomó el micrófono, pronuncia un inexpresivo _hola_.

_Acción._

* * *

**Explicación**

Aktion_ (alemán)_ Acción


	28. Unerwatete

**N/A: **_Hao's POV._

* * *

**Unerwartete**

Por favor, los chillidos de Horo se deben haber escuchado hasta el último asiento del público…

Yoh no notó nada y los demás estaban estresados por el tiempo, así que claro, todo pasó desapercibido. Pero ya no hay duda, Ren y Horo no andan siempre juntos porque sí.

_- ¿¡Tú me exiges explicaciones?! ¡No hay nada que hablar, Ren, ya lo dejaste todo muy claro!_

Yo ni quería averiguar tantas cosas, pero ni modo. Así por lo menos sé que el azulito no va a andar de chismoso, si quiere conservar su secreto.

Dios, esto de la batería es tan monótono. Y ver a Horo con mi guitarra es frustrante; bueno, la mano me duele como el infierno, así que no puedo quejarme. Por suerte no cancelamos el concierto, ya veía a Anna castrándome a la antigua si eso pasaba.

Bien, lo admito, no pude evitarlo. Me exasperaba un poco la idea de que faltara tan poco para presentarnos y fui al baño por un poco de nieve, durante la fiesta. No es mi culpa que alguien haya derramado su bebida justo a la salida y que mis reflejos se atenúen justo luego de inhalar, no es como si yo fuera el único que lo hace en el mundo…

De todos modos, bastante mala fue mi suerte de caer tan chueco; ahora estoy aquí, puedo oír a mis fans preguntándose entre ellas qué madres hago de batero.

Tres condenadas canciones más tarde, recién, Ren dice un par de palabras aburridas que me dan la oportunidad de estirar los brazos. Por lo menos tengo práctica, no por nada me paso la mayor parte del día con esos tres, ya todos nos sabemos lo que le toca hacer al otro.

Y Horo es bueno con la guitarra, he de admitirlo. Aunque no ha hecho ninguna de las suyas, como interrumpir a Ren para hacer un comentario estúpido que saque carcajadas. No sé ni para qué le dieron el micrófono inalámbrico, casi nunca lo oigo cantar…

Me pregunto si después de esto nos tomaremos un par de días para nosotros, la verdad es que el efecto se me pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba; en al auto, todo era adrenalina y ganas de gritarles a todos que me sentía de maravilla – pero tenía que guardar la compostura, claro- y ahora sólo quiero que llegue una canción movida de una sola vez y luego ir a embriagarme por ahí, para celebrar. Más que mal, esto está saliendo bastante bien: Yoh toca de lujo, como siempre y Ren le saca gritos a la gente por el simple de hecho de dar dos o tres pasos hacia Horo.

Qué retorcido es el mundo.

Un silencio – todo lo silencioso que puede ser un concierto- se forma de repente, me pregunto si será buena idea lanzar las baquetas al público o si Horito me va a ahorcar por ello; luego, la voz de Ren se escucha de nuevo.

- Esta canción es de _Vertical Horizon_. Se titula _Everything you want_.

Alto, alto, alto, esto no estaba en el programa. Digo, conozco la canción y todo, pero estoy en la maldita guitarra y nadie me avisó que íbamos a tocarla.

Yoh y yo intercambiamos miradas, veo que él tampoco sabía y por lo que distingo del perfil de Horo, a contraluz, él es tan inocente como nosotros…

Mi hermano es el primero en reaccionar, empieza a tocar sus acordes a pesar de que merecemos una explicación. Ni modo, Horo lo imita.

Quién iba a decirlo, el chinito tiene sus ases bajo la manga.

* * *

**Explicación**

Unerwartete _(alemán)_ Imprevisto

* * *

**Prepárense para el próximo capítulo, les espera una sorpresa.**


	29. Alles, was du wollen

**N/A: **_Tamao's POV._

_La canción _Everything You Want_ pertenece al grupo Vertical Horizon._

**RECOMIENDO (RUEGO) ESCUCHARLA DURANTE LA LECTURA.**

_

* * *

_

**Alles, was du wollen**

_Somewhe__re there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

Ren Tao canta muy bien, no conocía esta canción; pero me agrada, además, a Horo los acordes le salen divinos.

_  
__You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
_

Tiene tanta suerte…, tanta suerte de poder acercarse a Horo cuando quiera, frente a miles de personas. No puedo esperar para que esto termine, de veras que no.

_  
__But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
_

La segunda voz es de Horo, lo sé, es perfecta; él también podría ser vocalista de la banda, aunque he de admitir que se ve adorable de baterista.

Y hoy se vistió tan bien, con esa playera de Linkin Park, es la misma que usa en la foto que tengo de protector de pantalla; los jeans son nuevos, nunca se los había visto. Es tan increíblemente lindo, tan delgado y apuesto y con ese cabello celeste tan único…

_You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
_

Ren Tao tiene suerte de tenerlo como amigo, puede verlo cuando quiera y es que Horo es tan perfecto; los demás chicos no están mal, pero se nota a la legua la diferencia, sin mencionar que es el más chistoso y tierno de la banda.

_  
__He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_

Ren debe estar de acuerdo conmigo, no deja de lanzarle miradas fugaces, aunque Horo está muy concentrado como para notarlo. Casi nunca eleva la vista de las cuerdas y es una lástima: no podrá ver la pancarta que le hice.

_  
__He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
_

Cielos, un grupo de gente empieza a saltar a mi lado; se me cae una esquina de la pancarta y tengo que agacharme como puedo para recogerla.

Súbitamente, muchas personas vociferan y me levanto.

Ren está junto a Horo, le acaricia la mejilla efímeramente, haciendo que levante el rostro; casi enseguida, vuelve a alejarse, quedándose al medio del escenario otra vez.

_  
__You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say _

Durante las dos últimas líneas, vuelve a mirarlo, a él y sólo a él; me provoca tanta envidia, quisiera estar siempre junto a Horo, sé todo sobre él, podría hacerlo feliz. Él lo sabe, ya se lo dije en una carta, _estoy segura de que seríamos grandes amigos, te haría feliz._

_  
__He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

A continuación, la segunda voz incrementará, lo sé porque Horo inhala profundamente y sonríe chueco, como en todos los videos; siempre lo hace cuando se pone nervioso porque le toca hacer su parte - es sutoque y me dio por copiarlo hace tiempo, aunque a él le sale mejor, por supuesto-:

But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for

Ren vuelve a aproximársele, pero ahora permanece ahí; luce tan esquelético, siempre de negro y con su rostro inexpresivo; a todas mis amigas les gusta, pero no entiendo por qué, si Horo es mil veces mejor, más lindo y dulce…

_  
__And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
_

Creo que nunca se había acercado tanto, Horo se ve cohibido, pobre, le quitan su espacio. Y Ren se acerca más y susurra algo antes de seguir cantando, las chicas no dejan de chillar, es increíble.

_  
__Out of the island  
Into the highwy  
Past the places where you might have turned  
_

¡No puedo creerlo! Agarró a Horito por el cabello, no lo suelta. Qué no daría yo por poder tocar esas mechas azul claro, ¡Dios, qué envidia…!

_You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
_

No puede ser, sigue acercándose…

_  
__He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
_

¿Qué será lo que pretende?

_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

¡Vaya, no me lo esperaba! Horo tomó el micrófono, sin echarse para atrás ni nada, sólo se apoderó de la mano de Ren que sostenía el aparato y ahora va a cantar, lo leo en su expresión; es maravilloso estar tan cerca del escenario, puedo apreciarlo todo._  
_

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_

¡Canta divino!

Pero… es raro, le sale como triste, mucho más que a Ren, quien a mi parecer sólo inspiraba nostalgia.

_  
__I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why…  
_

- ¡Bravo!

No pude evitarlo, se merece tantos vítores que siento la necesidad de chillar con los demás. Su voz es tan linda.

_And I don't know why  
_

La música sigue, aunque mucho más suave; lo que me extraña es que Horo ahora sí mira a Ren, pero éste no lo suelta aún. ¿Estará todo dentro de una pauta?

_Why  
I don't know…_

_**- ¡AAAAAAAH!**_

¡La chica junto a mí tiene unas cuerdas vocales de acero! Fácilmente puede haberme dejado sorda.

La miro por un instante. ¿Por qué grita justo ahora? ¿No ve que la canción ya terminó?

Vuelvo a fijarme en el escenario y…

_- ¿…Qué…?_

Ren…

Horo…

¿Se están… besando…?

**

* * *

**

**Explicación**

Alles, was du wollen _(alemán) _Todo lo que deseas

**

* * *

**

**Espero les haya gustado. Haré lo posible para actualizar pronto.**


	30. Hoffnung

**N/A: **_Horo's POV._

* * *

**Hoffnung**

Suenan incontables aplausos.

Los labios de Ren saben a algo extraño.

No _extraño_ en un mal sentido, no puedo pensar muy bien en qué; en realidad, no puedo pensar muy bien en nada.

Escucho los gritos. Son muchos. Y los aplausos son tantos, que juraría que es nuestro primer concierto, si no fuera por la sensación que me embarga: de que llevo mucho tiempo, muchos meses, muchos conciertos esperando por esto.

Luego, cuando ambos nos separamos, él sigue sujetando mi cabello.

Acabo de darme cuenta de que todavía sujeto el micrófono; hacía mucho tiempo que no cantaba en público, más de un año.

- Creo que es hora de seguir…

Es casi igual a cuando conversamos uno encima del otro en las habitaciones de los hoteles, cuando nadie nos ve y sin embargo, susurramos; la diferencia la hace el hecho de que acabamos de besarnos.

Y aún no lo creo, y dudo que alguien aquí lo crea aparte de Ren.

Pero no digo nada. Sinceramente, no puedo, ni siquiera puedo determinar si debo estar feliz o triste, si esto importa o si Hao metió cocaína en mi comida cuando no veía; porque de todas las cosas jamás esperables, ésta se lleva el premio.

Lo peor es que quiero más. Sí soy un adicto, siempre lo supe, pero ahora está confirmado que no podré hacer nada porque efectivamente, incuestionablemente, estoy enamorado de Ren.

Y cuando me suelta, me siento vacío, sólo puedo mirarlo y recordar que estamos ante miles de personas, fans que nos graban en sus celulares y se saben las letras de memoria, y eso me obliga a asir bien la guitarra de Hao y no pensar.

Sobre todo, no pensar.

Antes de alejarse completamente, y de hacerme soltar mi mano de la suya – con el micrófono incluido, claro -, Ren me mira. No me sonríe, ni dice nada, sólo me mira.

Pero con eso es suficiente.

Suficiente para sentir que significó algo. Que hablaremos después.

* * *

**Explicación**

Hoffnung _(alemán)_ Esperanza


	31. Skandal

**N/A: **_Anna's POV._

* * *

**Skandal**

Miro alternativamente la pantalla y a cada uno de los chicos.

Silencio.

Siento un poco grato hormigueo por toda la espalda, y la cabeza va a estallarme. Pero cuando Yoh se ríe y dice que todo va a estar bien, que fue un éxito, soy yo la que estalla.

- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿_Realmente_ crees que no hubo ningún solo inconveniente?

- Bueno…

Todos – él, Hao y yo – miramos a Ren y a Horo, que no han dicho nada en toda la reunión y parecen tan interesados en la decoración del hotel. Empiezo a sentir puntadas en las sienes, vuelvo a sentarme frente al computador.

- Entonces, véanlo con sus propios ojos.

Los cuatro se acercan. Sin verlos, sé que están al final. Ren y Horo-horo. Detrás de todos.

Ambos saben, y ninguno quiere verlo.

Es fácil saber qué teclear en el buscador.

_**R-e-n**_

_**E-w-e-n**_

Yoh lee.

- Si pones eso, van a salir todos los foros de sus fans, Annita. Ya lo hemos hecho.

Sigo escribiendo.

_**H-o-r-o – h-o-r-o.**_

… **Buscar.** _(click)_

Ni siquiera tengo que ir a las imágenes. Las fotografías aparecen solas, al inicio de la web.

Me meto a la primera página de la lista.

"**¡Ren && HorOo x fiin se bEsAro0n!"**

Con apoyo visual y todo. Perfecto.

- ¿Qué les parece?

- Me parece que esas chicas quedaron bastante felices ayer.

- Cállate, Hao.

Vuelvo al menú. Es un desastre.

- Ustedes dos, acérquense.

Una cosa era el fan service, pero ¿_besarse_?

_**¡Escándalo!**_** homosexualidad en la banda Ewen.**

_¿Qué escuchan nuestros hijos?_

**¿**Son Ren y Horo gays**?**

"_¿Qué pasó con Jeanne? ¿Por eso terminaron?"_

"Por favor, estaba pauteado…"

"**Hao también es gay??"**

- Oye, esto está mal.

_- Hao…, que te calles._

La voz de Horo es ausente. Sé que él entiende lo que sucede: que no a todo el mundo le da lo mismo lo que piense el resto.

Que ayer, corrieron un riesgo demasiado grande.

- ¡Chicos! – Ryu se asoma. Para ser un establecimiento privado, dejan entrar a cualquiera - ¿ya vieron el periódico?

_Perfecto_.

**

* * *

**

Explicación

Skandal _(alemán)_ Escándalo


	32. Eindringling

**N/A:**_ Ren's POV._

* * *

**Eindringling**

Entro a la habitación. Horo está viendo la tele.

_- … y todos seguimos preguntándonos, ¿qué clase de relación tienen los dos miembros de la banda Ew-?_

La apago.

Él me mira, apunto de gritar algo, pero desiste luego de pocos segundos. Le importa más lo que la gente piense que a mí, por supuesto. Lo que no deja de ser encantador, de una manera muy tonta.

- Oye—

Su celular sonando lo interrumpe, él lo silencia tras mirar la pantalla. Cuando le pregunto, me dice que es su madre, que no quiere hablar con ella porque sabe por qué lo está llamando, y no quiere tocar el tema.

Bueno, lo último no lo dice, pero yo lo sé. Y en realidad, egoístamente, insensatamente, me da igual; sólo hay una cosa que importa y es el volver a besarnos, ya tengo el control y luego de haberlo hecho, no quiero perder algo tan gratificante.

- ¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Me acerco, sentándome junto a él sobre la cama matrimonial. Nuestros dedos se rozan de a poco, y veo que le cuesta hablar, lo que no sé si es bueno o malo.

Me mira directo a los ojos, y me doy cuenta – ambos lo hacemos – de que estamos muy cerca, algo que no es accidental. Estoy a milímetros de sus labios, y cuando habla, puedo sentir sus palabras contra mi piel.

- Q-quería saber si…

Esta vez, suena el teléfono. No es el suyo ni el mío, sino el de la alcoba. El que se usa para servicio al cuarto, como cuando las sábanas huelen mal o Horo quiere pedir comida y no tiene ganas de moverse de aquí.

Lo observo, también fijamente, antes de ponerme de pie y atender; la idea es que él permanezca justo donde está, y que, luego de mandar al infierno a quien esté llamando, podamos seguir en lo que estábamos.

Pero la voz de Anna del otro lado – sigue molesta por los estúpidos foros y lo del periódico – me hace entender que tendré que esperar.

Tampoco es que me moleste esperar, aunque sé que Horo lo detesta.

_- Bajen. Ahora. — _corta_._

No agrega nada, ni me explica qué elemento de este mundo me podría obligar a hacer algo que sinceramente, no tengo ganas de hacer. Mas, cuando le digo a Horo lo que sucede, él se pone de pie, súbitamente tenso, y se encamina hacia el primer piso.

Decido imitarlo, no porque quiera o me interese más allá de lo subnormal, sino porque para mí, él es el único que tiene algo qué perder. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

Llegamos a recepción, donde los demás nos esperan. No me toma mucho tiempo fijarme en la chica que está sentada junto a Anna - quien, por cierto, no parece muy feliz.

- ¡Horo-horo!

La chica se levanta luego de dudarlo un poco, y se nos acerca; aunque es obvio quién de nosotros le interesa.

_Tamao_, adivino.

Aparentemente, ahora Horo no es el único que tiene algo qué perder.

* * *

**Explicación**

Eindringling _(alemán)_ Intruso


	33. Fanatiker

**N/A:** _Hao's POV_

* * *

**Fanatiker**

Tamao lleva menos de veinticuatro horas con nosotros y ya es obvia la hostilidad en el ambiente.

-_ ¿Estás cansado, Horo? Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta, tomar un helado o algo._

_- Yo… bueno._

Ni idea de cómo es que esta niña consiguió pasar los próximos tres días con nosotros – es como si hubiera habido una lotería de la que no nos enteramos o algo-, aunque asumo que algún padre rico y poderoso tuvo que ver con ello.

Sería más fácil desentrañar tanto misterio si nos dijera su nombre completo, supongo.

_- ¿A dónde vas?_

_- A la habitación, Anna. ¿Puedo?_

_- Cuida tus modales, Tao._

Yoh sólo se ríe, pero la verdad es que a la gente normal como yo le molestan un poco estos enfrentamientos diarios que han estado teniendo Ren y Anna, cada uno por algún motivo diferente.

Escucho cómo a lo lejos Tamao canturrea una de nuestras primeras canciones; hace un rato dejó bastante claro que se las sabe todas, sobre todo las que, según internet, Horo prefiere.

- Con permiso.

- D-disculpa, Hao, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedes firmar esto para una amiga?

- … Claro.

Por lo menos se acordó de que en **Ewen** Horo no es el único miembro.

Por otro lado, es evidente lo que pasa con el chino, está celoso como si él nunca hubiera tenido tanta atención por parte de las damas; le diría que se alegre por Horo en vez de hacer escenas estúpidas, sino fuera porque aprecio mi integridad física.

Firmo la playera que Tamao me tiende sin mucha ceremonia y escapo al baño.

Sin Nichrome por estos lares, la estadía en el hotel se ha vuelto tediosa. Por suerte, la bolsa de té de Marco que tantos líos me costó era bastante generosa.

Estos días, sobre todo, me ha salvado de sucumbir bajo los malos ratos que se han producido desde el beso del concierto.

Abiertos al arte, claro, cómo no. Un estúpido roce de labios y todo el mundo nos tiene en la mira, más incluso que durante nuestro despegue. No he tenido tiempo de hablar con Horo, pero apenas su acosadora nos deje en paz, voy a encargarme de ayudarlo.

Después de todo, aunque nadie más lo note, se ve en su cara que a estas alturas, no le levanta para nada el ánimo tener fanáticas.

* * *

**Explicación**

Fanatiker _(alemán)_ Fanático


End file.
